Love, Loss, and Revolution
by Lykaios Theophania
Summary: One boring day, Youko, Hiei, and their new friend Munin find themselves at the side of the wounded kitsune, Dae. Along with her friends Amani and Faen, the two trios will be brought together, torn apart, and reunited all in the name of Love.
1. The Opening When Two kitsune's Meet

Hello folks! This is my second attempt at a fanfic. The first one fell through. If you've ever read my first one, this one is nothing like it so don't worry. Now this expands from when Youko was still alive in demon form, all the way to after the Dark tournament. Don't worry years will be skipped and plots will be changed. Well no more stalling. Ladies and Gentlemen- Act 1 of Love, Loss, and Revolution: The Opening-When Two Kitsune Meet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Curtains open  
Love, Loss, and Revolution  
  
Chapter 1: The Opening-When Two Kitsune Meet  
  
Blood flowed steadily from the deep lacerations as the young demoness trudged onward through the woods, ignoring the searing pain that was threatening to consume her. Her pale white hair was plastered to her face, drenched with sweat and blood as it shaded her lavender eyes from the mid- day sun. Wearily, Daegarathwen grabbed another tree branch and pulled herself further through the mess of leaves that coated the forest floor. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from her laboring as her vision became unfocused. Dae gave up and kneeled, waiting for the dizziness to pass.  
  
"I gotta get away." Dae gasped in between breaths.  
  
Reluctantly, Dae's body heaved itself from its comfortable resting kneel and began to slowly limp on. Sudden pain burned through Dae's left hip as the gash on it re-opened sending a slow trickle of blood trailing down her leg. Dae moaned in irritation as she sensed several demons near-by.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day." Dae whispered to herself as she glanced at the blazing sun.  
  
*********  
  
Youko stopped gazing at the sun long enough to answer his friends.  
  
"I don't know, Hiei. What do you want to do?" the silver-haired fox demon sighed.  
  
"Youko, you've said that a billion times and for the billionth time I DON'T KNOW!" the shortest demon of the trio yelled.  
  
"Munin? What about you?" the fair-haired man said as he turned to face his dark complexioned friend.  
  
The startled raven-demon turned his slacked face to his friends.  
  
"Don't look at me. I decided what we did yesterday." Munin answered flexing his black wings in boredom. "All I know is if I don't move soon, I'll die. I think I gotta cramp in my wings."  
  
"Oh shove a rabbit carcass up it bird boy. I was the one who cut open the whale's body and went inside." Hiei yelled, his crimson eyes glaring angrily at his comrade.  
  
"But I found the body!" Munin yelled in defense. "If it hadn't been for me, you would have had been bored to tears!"  
  
Youko chuckled as he watched his two buddies' converse in their daily battle of names.  
  
"Listen smore I found the body therefore, I found what we did yesterday."  
  
"No you didn't buzzard! And don't call me smore!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"But you look just like one!" Munin countered.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Now children, let's all behave and be nice little kids." Youko said as the amusing battle of words continued.  
  
"Well tell him not to call me smore!" Hiei yelled as he stroked his black hair where it met his white starburst.  
  
"Fine then. You look more like a skunk anyway!" Munin murmured loud enough for both demons to hear.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Hey, wait!" Youko yelled as inhaled deeply.  
  
Hiei stopped his ranting and turned to stare at his fair-haired friend. "What? Why? Are you trying to save him now because if you are-"  
  
"No, no, be my guest and beat him up, but you'll miss the fun." Youko said inhaling one last time to affirm his suspicions.  
  
"What is it Youko?" Munin asked, hoping for something more interesting than the fighting with Hiei again.  
  
"I smell blood."  
  
"What?" Hiei shouted abruptly. "What kind of blood?"  
  
"Demon." Youko growled as a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Hmm...sounds like a challenge." Munin said as his smile grew.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Hiei said mirroring the smirk on his friend's faces.  
  
"Let's go." Youko said he and the arguing duo began rampaging through the woods.  
  
***********  
  
Roots seemed to snap at Dae's ankles as she marched on. Finally one got lucky and knocked the weary Dae into the leaves. Unable to muster the strength to pull her up, Dae gave into the overpowering exhaustion.  
  
"I'll just rest here a bit and...sleep." Dae muttered as her lavender eyes became quickly hidden behind her fatigued eyelids. But just as Dae was about to slink off into unconsciousness, a large crack awoke her senses sending her body into adrenaline mode.  
  
"What was that?" Dae gasped as she twitched her white fox ears to and fro. She swiftly brought herself upright and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the oncoming presence.  
  
"Someone's coming. Oh, no. Not again!" Dae whimpered as she forced herself to her feet.  
  
'I'm not going to make, but I gotta try. I won't play the innocent victim this time.' Dae thought as she started forward once again.  
  
***********  
  
Youko ears spasm as he began to pick up the snapping of twigs and shuffling of leaves.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's on the move." Youko stated, glancing sideways as his friends.  
  
"Then I suggest we cover more ground." Munin said as he took flight.  
  
"And I suggest we go faster." Hiei said as he sped up, already knowing Youko's response.  
  
Youko grinned as he quickened his pace to run along side his spiky-haired companion.  
  
**********  
  
Dae jumped as a shadow passed overhead. She ceased her limping, body tense as she waited for the shaded silhouette to disappear only to have it swoop around again.  
  
'The Toguro's.' Dae thought. 'I've been caught.'  
  
"Well, I'm not going down without taking half of them with me." Dae murmured as she leaned against a tree awaiting the arrival of her pursers.  
  
**********  
  
Hiei and Youko halted as there winged friend descended to the ground in front of them.  
  
"I didn't get a good look, but there's definitely someone up ahead." Munin said between pants.  
  
"And we'll soon arrive at the end of our chase and begin our adventure." Youko said as he cocked his head in the direction of the scent.  
  
"Whatever let's go!" Hiei yelled impatiently as he began walking in the direction Youko had indicated.  
  
"Do you think he's anxious?" Munin said as he stretched his wing in preparation for departure.  
  
"You know Hiei." Youko said as he took off closely followed by the raven- demon.  
  
**********  
  
Dae jumped as the bushes around her shifted and voices drew nearer. Holding tightly to a tree branch, she pulled herself into a standing position, ready to attack. The bushes finally split as a tall man with butt length silver haired emerged. His golden eyes meet her lavender eyes as a faint flush of shocked spread over both of their faces. A second man about half the size of the first appeared, his spiky hair adding another foot to his height. A shadow suddenly passed over Dae and quickly showed itself to be a dark-haired man slightly shorted than the first. Most of his long, black hair laid on his mid-back while he rest seemed to be tangled in the mess of black feathers in his wings. Dae quickly snapped out of her daze and growled as the trio began to approach her.  
  
**********  
  
Youko pushed through the final bush to step into a small clearing. He stopped in mid-step as his eyes fell upon the source of the blood: a slender, lavender-eyed kitsune that was bleeding profusely. Her butt-length white hair and white fox ears were drenched with blood. One of her clawed hands grasped the tree next to her as if her life depended on it, while the other pathetically attempted the cover a large wound on her hip. Hiei fell out of the bushes a short time later and gave the injured demoness an unfriendly glare, which she easily returned. Raven soon followed suit and landed opposite side of Hiei by Youko side and gave his kitsune friend a questioning look.  
  
"Well, this was an interesting turn of events." Munin murmured. "What now?"  
  
"I don't know." Hiei said. "But she's not dead. We could kill her."  
  
"Uh no." Munin said as he stepped toward the smaller demon.  
  
"Wait." Youko said as he inhaled again. "She's afraid."  
  
"Well, duh. She's wounded and cornered by 3 male demons." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Yeah, but there's something else."Youko said as he inhaled very deeply.  
  
"What?" Munin asked.  
  
"Toguro." Youko growled. "She smells of Toguro."  
  
Hiei smirked as Munin's normally happy expressions turned dim. "Well I think we found our fun. I got first dibs."  
  
Hiei turned and began walking toward the injured demoness.  
  
Dae's attention snapped towards the spiky-haired demon as he approached her. A bit confused, she sniffed the air.  
  
'He doesn't smell like Toguro, but he doesn't look friendly either.' Dae thought.  
  
A low throaty growl burst from the female kitsune's chest as he pulled a katana from his back.  
  
"Wait Hiei. We don't know if she is part of the Toguro's army." Munin said after hearing the growl.  
  
"Yeah and you can't kill an innocent beauty." Youko added with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever, just go and ruin my fun." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Good skunk." Munin said as he patted Hiei on the head earning a near bite from the angered fire demon.  
  
Youko laughed at is friends' antics before turning back to the confused and fearful kitsune. Ignoring the warning growling of the female kitsune, Youko continued to stroll toward her. The intensity of the growl steadily increased until only five feet remained between the two kitsune.  
  
"What is your name?" Youko stated in a monotone voice.  
  
"And I should answer you because?" Dae said in a sarcastic voice causing Youko's eye to twitch.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll kill you."  
  
"Typical male threat." Dae said faking a yawn. "Besides if you kill me, then you'll never know my name."  
  
"Oh what a shame. I'm sure it will haunt me." Youko said stoically. "No more games woman, tell me your name."  
  
"I will if you answer a question for me." Dae said sweetly.  
  
"What makes you think I have to answer you questions woman?" Youko answered arrogantly.  
  
"It's only a simple question." Dae said sweetly emphasizing her point by bating her eyes.  
  
"I don't take to bleeding hearts or women so you know. What's your question?"  
  
"Are you in league with Toguro?"  
  
Youko's eyes glinted red as a deep growled erupted from his chest. He rushed forward and grabbed Dae's wrist, bringing her face within kissing distance of his.  
  
"I am not one of those sick hentai bastards!"  
  
"Good then I won't have to kill you." Dae said with a smirk even though the ringing in her head told her to do otherwise.  
  
"Like you could, I've answered your question now answer mine." Youko said putting some distance between their heads.  
  
"Daegarathwen Lykaios, but just call me Dae. Now do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?"  
  
"Name's Youko Kurama, King of Bandits. Mind telling me and my friends why you stink of Toguro?"  
  
"Well, Youko Kurama, King of bandits, maybe because I just got the crap beaten out of me by half their army before I kill them all." Dae said slowly as the lack of blood and increased amount of movement began to take effect on her wearied body.  
  
Youko broke eye contact with Dae and glanced over her body. The hip wound was still bleeding in a slowly but steady stream. The arm, which he held, was brown and crusting. Dried blood. Three deep claw marks that were embedded in it were slowly beginning to heal. He finally looked back up at her face and followed a thin trail of dry blood that started in her hairline, down her nose and continued down the right side of her cheek to slowly drip off her chin along her neck and collarbone, stopping short of her breast before disappearing into her shirt. Youko brought his golden gaze back to her lilac ones.  
  
"So you're an enemy of Toguro's huh?"  
  
"Yes! Those mofo's can burn in Hell for all I care!"  
  
Youko burst into laughter and turned to his friends, motioning them to come over. Dae turned to look at the approaching demons and didn't notice Youko released her wrist. The sudden loss of support added unwanted weight to her hip injury, which collapsed upon itself. Dae screeched in pain as she crumbled to the ground, her breathing turning to panting.  
  
"You could have warned me." Dae said glaring at Youko.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know I-"  
  
Youko was cut short as both he and Dae felt a familiar, foreboding presence.  
  
"Munin! Hiei! Move!"  
  
"What? Why?" Munin asked confused.  
  
"Toguros!" Dae screamed, but it was too late.  
  
End Act 1 and the curtains close  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my story. It will get more exciting, more characters will be added, and lemons will be put in. Please R&R. Thanks all you peoples! This is Lykaios Theophania saying "Jackasses unite! Come my loyal donkey minions! Let's take over the world! Jackass Nut Crunch Attack!" MUHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Buh-Bye. 


	2. One Fight To Another

A/N: Hey in this chapter you will be meeting some new characters so pay attention. Thank you for all those who read the story now please review it and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to AzureDragoness and Hotaru7. Well, I'll shut up now. Ladies and Gentlemen: Act2- Trios fight and Trios Unite  
  
Chapter 2: One Fight To Another  
  
Relapse: Liz speaking- Now ladies and gentlemen you might remember where we left our characters. A wounded Dae had just met a stunning silver haired kitsune, Youko, and his companions Hiei, the fire demon, and Munin, the raven demon. When we left them enemies were on the horizon. On with the show!!!  
  
Curtains open  
  
"Toguros!" Dae screamed as large silhouettes began to fill the sky.  
  
"Damn them." Youko growled as Hiei put himself in a defensive position.  
  
"Munin how many are there?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"At least fifty, maybe more." Munin answered as he pulled his twin swords from his hip sheaths.  
  
"You must have caused a lot of trouble for them to send this many slim balls after you." Youko said to Dae as he continued to face forward.  
  
"Well I did kill a good portion of them. Revenge is a bitter thing." Dae answered as the fogginess in her head subsided as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. "Hey Youko, get out of here. They're coming for me after all. I can take them."  
  
"No, not in the condition you're in. Besides my friends and I are bored and this looks interesting." Youko answered as he walked until he was in between his to friends.  
  
Hiei charged forward driving his katana through the chest of the nearest demon, wrenching the heart of the demon out of its body when he withdrew the blade. Raven quickly joined the battle ascending to take on the demons that had not yet landed. Youko removed a rose from his hair and quickly transformed it into a whip. With a snap of his wrist, he swiftly made mince meat of several demons that were attempting to surround him. The battle continued for several minutes until only the three fighters and the injured female remained.  
  
"That was fun." Hiei said as the adrenaline began to fade.  
  
"I guess I should say thanks." Dae said as she pulled her body from the ground and limped toward them.  
  
"Nah that was our fun for the day." Munin answered as he peeled some drying flesh from his arm.  
  
"Why did you kill them anyway?" Youko asked as he put the rose back into his hair.  
  
"The oldest Toguro thought I was.how'd he put it.exotic and wanted me as a "pet". I refused and ran. That's when he sent them after me. I slaughtered them but unfortunately got injured. Then I ended up here and well you know the rest. Who are you two anyway?" Dae said pointing at Hiei and Munin.  
  
"Skunk boy over there is Hiei," Munin said sarcastically. "And I'm Munin."  
  
"Stupid bird boy." Hiei muttered throwing an evil glare in Munin's direction.  
  
"Dae. Pleasure." Dae answered as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Munin asked as he examined her wounds from a distance.  
  
"Yeah I'm-" Dae froze as a wave fear swept through her. "Not him."  
  
"Him who?" Hiei's voice trailed off as he too felt the presence of none other than the older Toguro.  
  
The trio of men took a step towards the new intruder.  
  
"Something you need?" Youko asked venomously as Hiei glared.  
  
Older Toguro returned the glare and answered sinisterly, "Nothing of importance to you, I just want that delectable little kitsune behind you."  
  
"I'm not going with you bastard!" Dae yelled as she jumped from the ground.  
  
Older Toguro sneered, "Big words for a wounded female who is hiding behind three weaklings."  
  
"Who you calling weak you pansy!" Hiei yelled as he charged. Older Toguro laughed as he grabbed Hiei's sword seconds before it pierced his flesh.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, attacking an enemy that is so much stronger than you. Bad move little man." Older Toguro laughed as he blasted Hiei through several trees before he came to rest.  
  
"Hiei!" Munin yelled as his blood boiled in anger. "Why you little bastard!"  
  
"Munin no! Wait!" Youko yelled but it was futile. Munin jumped into the air, spread his wings, and with swords drawn, dive bombed towards the older Toguro.  
  
"Dumb approach , bird boy. You left yourself open!" Older Toguro yelled as splayed his finger and pushed all of his power into them. Older Toguro's body flexed as his finger jetted into the air, slicing through Munin's wings. With a cry of pain, Munin plunged downward and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Munin! Hiei!" Youko yelled as he looked at his wounded friends. "I'm gonna beat your-"  
  
"Youko! Stop! NO!" Dae yelled but Youko ignored her. He re-converted his rose whip and slashed out vigorously at the smirking demon.  
  
Older Toguro dodged the assault and jumped above the kitsune.  
  
"What a shame. You're just too strong to keep alive. Oh well, now die!"  
  
Older Toguro prepared to deliver the fatal blow when several shots of lightening struck him in the chest in face, knocking his into an adjacent tree.  
  
"What the-" Youko said as he followed the path of the lightening see a panting Dae. "Dae that was you?"  
  
"Umm yeah. I only stunned him. Take your friends and get away." Dae said as she continued to pant.  
  
"No! I never leave a fight!" Youko said angrily.  
  
"Youko.look out!" Dae screamed but it was too late. Older Toguro had regained his senses from her attack and was seconds from shoving his hand through Youko's stomach. Time seemed to freeze as something deep within Dae cracked then shattered. Older Toguro stopped his attack as Dae's body began to glow deep green. Pulsations thudded to and fro as deep green incantations imprinted themselves on her body; starting at her forehead and extending down her face, to her neck and shoulders, as they stopped at her breast, but continued to her fingertips. Dae's eyes, in their deep flaming radiance, turned towards the pair. Youko suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the pressure near him took a sudden heavier change. Moments later, the feeling passed and he turned to see the older Toguro no longer by him, but a very pissed kitsune. He turned all the way around to see the landscape behind him bare: trees and grass turned into piles along side of a deep trench.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei yelled as he pulled himself from the rubble.  
  
"Yeah." Munin agreed as he surveyed the mess.  
  
"You're ok?" Dae asked without turning around.  
  
"Huh ya?" Youko answered. "We're all fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
At these words, Dae collapsed into Youko's chest; her green aura fading into nothing taking the incantations with them. Youko caught her and brought her to his chest, supporting her with both arms.  
  
"Well that was a more interesting turn of events." Munin said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Caught up in the relief of the moment the trio had failed to detect the auras of two, very, mad demonesses.  
  
"What are you doing with our sister?" A voice said darkly.  
  
Munin and Hiei turned around just in time to be pinned to a tree by the cloaked pair. Hiei, refusing to be bested by a woman, slashed madly at the demoness shredding her cloak.  
  
"You little." The demoness cried as she grabbed the shredded cloth and tore it from her body reveling a stunning dog demon. Her long silver hair resembled Youko, but was a bit lighter. Her angry, molten, gold eyes burned with malice as she charged the fire demon once again. Hiei dodged the next attack and tried to slice her back open only to be knocked out of the air by a barrage of fire balls. Hiei, taken back, quickly sprang to his feet only to stand dumbfounded at the sight before him. The demoness's hands were engulfed in a steadily burning flame. The tips of her hair were also ignited but didn't burn up; instead the flames grew and subsided as her hair flipped in the breeze.  
  
Munin was in about a bad a predicament. The clocked fighter continued to send razor sharp ice shards in his directions. He managed to dodge most of them and throw one of his swords in her direction, pinning her to a tree. The cloaked figure's shoulder remained pinned as she used her power the freeze the tree and the ground around it. She quickly raised her elbow and shattered the tree, freeing herself. As the ground began to freeze beneath his feet, Munin decided it was best the take flight even if he still was injured. Unfortunately, he didn't get far because the ice demoness froze his sword and chunked it in his direction. Defenseless, it quickly impaled Munin's right wing. Seconds before Munin hit the ground he felt a cold breeze shove him to the tree which iced over, freezing him to it. The cloaked figure, walked to him and remover her hood. Her aquamarine eyes bore deep into Munin's as she turned to face her still fighting companion.  
  
"Faen, This one's taken care of. I'm going after their leader." She yelled at the fire demoness.  
  
"Sure Amani. Go ahead!" Faen answered as she pounced toward Hiei once again.  
  
Amani twisted to look at Munin again.  
  
"You look secure." She said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Munin shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"As I said, I'm attacking your leader." Amani answered.  
  
"He's not our leader. We don't have a leader."  
  
"Well, then I'm going to kill your friend. Is that better?"  
  
"No you're not woman!"  
  
Amani's light blue hair seemed to shimmer as in the moonlight as it shifted around her pale skin. Her eyes glowed a deep blue as she grabbed his crouch. Munin screamed in pain as a frost began to grow on the outside of his pants and then traveled inside.  
  
"Humph. Try and stop me." Amani said as she turned away from the suffering raven-demon.  
  
End Act 2 and the curtains close.  
  
A/N: Oh no! Who are these newcomers Faen and Amani? What relation do they have to Dae? Will they ever know the truth or will they kill our heroes? Wait for chapter 3 and find out. Thanks for all the encouragement Amy and Ellen. He he he. Please stay with the story. This is Lykaois Theophania giving a bow, a kiss, and a wave goodnight. 


	3. Cooperation and Company

A/N: So you have met the new characters and no one else is going to come along. If they do.I guess I'll tell you. Thanks for all the reviews. I'd appreciate if the people who like this story to tell a friend. Come on people share the love. Well enough with my babbling. Ladies and gentlemen: Act 3: Cooperation and Company  
  
Chapter 3: Cooperation and Company  
  
Relapse: Liz Speaking- Now ladies and gentlemen when we left our friends, Older Toguro just attack and was winning no help to the futile efforts of our heroes. Fortunately, before Youko got a new hole in his stomach, Dae ended Toguro's advance only to wilt into Youko's arms. But suddenly out of no where, two mysterious demonesses attacked our heroes and demanded they repent for their injuring Dae. Who are these women? Well find out. On with the show!  
  
Curtains open  
  
Youko watched as the angry ice demon drew closer. Unable to defend himself with the unconscious Dae in his arms, he gently laid her against a tree then stood.  
  
"What is it you want?" Youko asked as he cautiously watched the demoness' approach.  
  
"For you to feel pain." Amani hissed as ice slowly began to consume her right arm.  
  
"Might I ask why?" Youko asked as he removed a rose from his hair.  
  
"You injured our sister and for that you will pay with blood." Amani snarled as she pointed her now completed ice blade at Youko's chest.  
  
"It wasn't us who wounded her." Youko said flatly as he transformed the rose he held.  
  
"Then who did?" Amani demanded as she prepared to charge.  
  
"Toguro."  
  
********  
  
Faen threw another fire ball at Hiei who easier dodged it.  
  
"For a fire demon, you're weak." Hiei said as he thrust his katana in her direction.  
  
Faen snarled. She quickly dodged his blade and slammed her flaming fist into his face.  
  
"I could say the same for you short stuff." Faen said as she watched him rebound off a tree. "My, my, it looks like someone has a temper."  
  
Hiei snarled and lunged at Faen. Faen waited for his attack, and at the last second grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Hiei caught himself in a crouch and swiftly took out Faen's feet from behind.  
  
"Low blow. From Behind. Foul!" Faen screamed as she headed downward. Hiei grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he settled upon her stomach.  
  
Faen struggled under his grip, but was unable to escape his hold.  
  
"Get off me, you lecher!" Faen screamed as she thrashed.  
  
"My, now look who has the temper." Hiei smirked.  
  
********  
  
Amani's face dropped for an instant before shifting back into the angered expression she held before.  
  
"How typical. It's just like weak scum like you to accuse a higher enemy of doing your dirty work." Amani growled as she slowly began her crouch. "Tell me this kitsune. If Toguro injured her, why is she in your possession?"  
  
"Because," Youko huffed in annoyance. "We found her injured in the woods."  
  
"Lies!" Amani screamed as she jumped at Youko who quickly dodged. Amani whipped around, shooting several ice shards in Youko's direction. Youko quickly lashed out with his whip and cut the ice to bits. The remains had barely hit the ground before another round of the razor sharp spikes blazed through his right arm. Youko felt his hand reach up to cover the wounds as he was forced to kneel to keep his focus from blacking out.  
  
Amani satisfied with her work, walked lazily towards Youko with ice blade ready.  
  
"Now vermin! Die!" Amani yelled as she brought down her blade only to hit ground.  
  
Youko pulled himself from his roll and glared at the smirking demoness.  
  
"Quick one, aren't we kitsune?"  
  
"When the time calls for it."  
  
"Well, that time is now!"  
  
Amani charged again and stabbed at Youko. Youko jumped left, but Amani saw him and swung her sword with his body. She smirked as the blade hit home in his right forearm. Youko grimaced as he felt the blood rush to the wound and jumped back from her.  
  
"I'm telling you that we didn't hurt her. It was Toguro."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It's true!" a new voice screamed.  
  
Both warriors followed the sound of the voice to see a struggling Munin.  
  
"What did you say?" Amani hissed.  
  
"The older Toguro wounded Dae." Munin said as he struggled against his frozen bonds. "She told us he wanted her as a pet and she fought back."  
  
"Really." Amani said as she watched the raven demon's antics as fought to free himself. "You might as well stop. You're not going to break-"  
  
Amani stopped in mid-sentence as Munin managed to free his right wing and arm.  
  
Munin smirked in her direction. "You were saying."  
  
"I must... secure you better mustn't I?" Amani said as she walked towards Munin, leaving an injured Youko to retreat to Dae's side.  
  
********  
  
Faen growled into Hiei's face as he smirked down at her.  
  
"Get off me, you asshole!" she yelled as he put more pressure on her wrists.  
  
"But we were having so much fun." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
Faen growled and flung her legs into the air, above their heads, and rolled them over. She laughed as she rid her wrists of his grip and returned it with her own. Hiei struggled under the woman's weight but to no avail.  
  
"Oh look." Faen said with a triumphant smirk. "Little egotistical male demon's stuck under the bigger stronger female!"  
  
Faen threw her head back and laughed as Hiei continued to struggle.  
  
"Don't bother. I'm not letting you up until Amani has finished off the other two so get comfy kay!" Faen said, smiling at him innocently.  
  
*********  
  
Munin managed to free his other wing and was working on his left arm before Amani made it to him. She looked at him for a moment as if about to ask a question then sighed.  
  
"You're wasting your energy. You know that I'm just gonna freeze you over again." Amani said in cynical tone.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Munin said as he freed his arm.  
  
"For you to get comfortable."  
  
Amani raised her hand to Munin's face and begin to draw the chill to her fingertips when Munin launched at her. Surprised, Amani wasn't able to loosen his grasp on her shoulder and fell to the ground with Munin riding her. They skidded to a halt a few feet away from Youko and the still sleeping Dae. The two began to roll on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other.  
  
**********  
  
Youko watched as Munin and Amani battled on the ground. His sensitive ears caught the sound of grunting and her twisted to see Hiei pinned under Faen's body.  
  
'Man this is going no where.' Youko thought.  
  
He turned his attention to Dae and wondered if what she had done to destroy Older Toguro. As he focused on her, he noticed that she began to stir. A moan escaped her lips, which caught everyone's ears. Faen stopped her bantering and Hiei turned his head from his laying position to stare at the injured kitsune. Munin's and Amani's battle stopped in mid- roll leaving them clutching each other like lovers, as they turned there gaze from the other to the moaning demoness.  
  
"Ouchies. My head." Dae muttered as she slowly cracked open a lavender lip, but quickly shut it. "Ah! Brightness!" she cried as her gaze met the sun.  
  
"Dae are you alright?" Faen called out from her position on top of Hiei.  
  
"Umm...maybe. I'm kinda sore and my hip hurts." Dae answered as she put her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Just stay still. We've almost got these bastards finished!" Amani yelled as she began concentrating on her ice power again.  
  
"Hey!" Munin yelled as he began to feel a chill in his arms. "Watch the cold stuff!"  
  
"Woman! Get off of me!" Hiei yelled at Faen.  
  
"Now where have I heard that before.ah, yes, I said that to you. Oh well, the answer is still no." Faen said as she laughed. "Aww, don't pout, it'll all be better later. I promise." Faen giggled as she pinned Hiei's hands with her knees and began playing with his hair. "Aww, pretty, spiky, shiny hair!"  
  
"Let go of me! Stop!" Hiei yelled as he shook his head.  
  
Dae sighed. "Youko are you anywhere near me?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here." Youko answered as he finished wrapping his wounds.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess." Dae murmured. "They saw you holding me unconscious, went berserk, and now Munin and Amani are tumbling near us and I can't tell whether Faen is fighting or flirting with Hiei. Am I right?"  
  
"Close enough. Munin and Amani are getting no where and Faen has Hiei pinned and is torturing him." Youko replied.  
  
"Oh." Dae sighed. "Did you tell them the truth?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And they didn't listen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Go figure." Dae sighed again. "Can you call them over here for me? I would," Dae cleared her throat. "but it kinda hurts to talk."  
  
"Ummm...ok. Faen! Amani! Dae needs to talk to you!"  
  
"Lier! I'm not listening to you!" Amani growled as she tried to pin Munin.  
  
"No! I'm having fun!" Faen whined as she began playing with Hiei's cheeks, enjoying his growing threats and snarls.  
  
"They're not listening." Youko muttered as he settled closer to Dae and began looking at her wounds.  
  
"Faen! Amani! Get your asses over here! Now!" Dae yelled at the top of her lungs. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and slouched a bit more into the tree.  
  
"That hurt." She muttered with a laugh.  
  
Faen growled and reluctantly stood up and walked to Dae leaving an angry Hiei behind. Amani coiled her legs and shoved with all her might, knocking Munin into a nearby tree. She dashed the Dae's side, her eyes never leaving Munin.  
  
"What is it?" Faen asked annoyed.  
  
"What the freak are you doing?" Dae growled hoarsely.  
  
"Fighting." Amani snapped.  
  
"Why?" Dae dragged out sarcastically.  
  
"Because they hurt you." Amani answered.  
  
"No they didn't. Toguro did. He still wants me as a pet." Dae sighed.  
  
"Ohhh." Amani said avoiding Youko's piercing gaze.  
  
"Told you." Youko muttered.  
  
"Oh well, stop fighting or flirting or whatever." Dae began.  
  
"I wasn't flirting!" Faen yelled.  
  
"Whatever! Just let me sleep." De said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"How long?" Faen asked eyeing Hiei with a dangerous intent.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Too long. Two." Amani countered.  
  
"Two and a half." Dae muttered.  
  
"Fine." Amani and Faen agreed in unison.  
  
"Two and a half days? How are you supposed to know when to wake her up?" Munin asked as he walked over to the group.  
  
"They'll wake me up at noon." Dae muttered as she slouched further. "Good- night children."  
  
Dae went limp, her head landing in Youko's lap.  
  
"Well," Amani said nervously. "where do we go from here?"  
  
"You trust us now?" Munin asked with skepticism.  
  
"Yeah! We're all friends now!" Faen chirped giving her best childlike smile.  
  
"What now?" Hiei said as he joined the little party.  
  
"I saw we all go to my hidden stronghold and try to figure all of this out." Youko said as he picked up the unconscious Dae in his arms.  
  
The tired warriors readily agreed and followed Youko as he left.  
  
Curtains Close.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I promise the next one will have lime and maybe a lemon. I write what the voices tell me to. See I usually write these very late at night so I try to make them as interesting as my tired conscious will allow. Please review and thanks to those who have. I love you all! This is Lykaios Theophania saying "I am sleep deprived." 


	4. Tackle, Rope, and Fight

A/N: Due to an e-mail I received from an "anonymous" person I need to explain something: I know that the works from Sage Twilight and Amanithil have the same female character names as me. Well, "anonymous", Sage Twilight and Amanithil are my best friends. We kinda are each others beta readers and the characters are based on each one of us, sooo...yeah that explains everything. By the way I suggest the stories: bishies and witches: The Crucible, Demon Style, Democratic Demons : The Bishounen Return, For the Love of Demons, The Difference Between Hunter and Prey, and Estella Goes Insane. They are great stories. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Moving on- Ladies and Gentlemen: Act 4- Tackle, Rope, and Fight  
  
A/N- Hey, all, this is Sage Twilight a.k.a. Amy speaking. I love that people are defending Amanithil and I (it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside), but Liz, a.k.a. Lykaios Theophania, is one of my best friends, and I have given her my express permission to use my character, Faen, in her story. I know for a fact that Amanithil has also given Liz permission to use Amani. So please don't send her any more emails about that or I will roast you over my fiery spit. Any questions???? Good!!!! Anyways, Dae is Liz's character in the first place. Alrighty just had to right my own little reply to the 'anonymous' email.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I didn't in Chapter 1, 2, or 3. So I don't in chapter 4. Get over It!  
  
A/N: Sorry just one more. I seemed to have forgotten to describe everyone's outfits and such. They will be described in here. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4: Tackle, Rope, and Fight  
  
Relapse: Liz speaking- Well, a fight occurred last chapter, a literal battles of the sexes. No body won...yet. We meet Amani and Faen. Full names (though they're not mentioned) - Amanithil and Faen Algar. They along with Daegarathwen (Dae) have now joined up with Munin, Hiei, and Youko. What relationships will develop? On with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
The trip to Youko's fortress was somewhat lengthy, but that was Youko's fault. For the safety of his fortress, he decided to take a longer route home. Hiei and Munin noticed this but said nothing. The sun fell, the moon rose, the moon fell and the sun rose. Nothing important happened. Faen bugged Hiei, Munin and Amani snarled at each other, and Youko watched over Dae. By mid-afternoon of the next day, they finally arrived.  
  
Youko still held the unconscious Dae in his arms as he traveled to a spare bedroom to place her in. Being very careful of her wounds, Youko gently laid her on the crimson sheets.  
  
'She's strong, but I wonder-"  
  
Youko dropped his thoughts when the village healer came in.  
  
"Sir, is this the female you called me to take care of?" the healer questioned with medical supplies at hand.  
  
"Yes." Youko said as he stood to leave the room. The healer mentally sighed and approached the bed as Youko walked toward the door.  
  
"Just remember," Youko added as the worried healer turned toward him. "I want her alive and well. Anything goes wrong, you die."  
  
At that, Youko left the worried healer to himself.  
  
"Well, I best begin." The healer said as he began to remove Dae's blood stained shirt.  
  
**********  
  
"Quit touching my hair, Woman!" Hiei yelled as Faen ran her fingers through his hair again.  
  
"Aww, but it's so soft, and black, and it's fun to play with!" Faen whined as she withdrew her hand.  
  
"Stupid Woman!" Hiei grumbled as he walked outside.  
  
"Aww, little man's trying to get away. That's so cute." Faen cooed as she sped up to follow.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Your hair."  
  
Hiei glared at her and growled.  
  
Faen expression softened for a moment before returning to it's playful spunk.  
  
"Are you made at me?" Faen whined.  
  
Hiei grumbled and continued to face forward.  
  
"Oh no!" Faen said in fake shock. "You don't like me!"  
  
Hiei growled again.  
  
"What's wrong little man?" Faen said as she tackled him from behind.  
  
"Get off me!" Hiei yelled as he tried to flip Faen.  
  
"But we're having so much fun!" Faen chirped.  
  
"Kami, you're a baka, you stupid Woman"  
  
"Hey, I resent that! And my name is Faen not woman!"  
  
**********  
  
"So you're a bird demon?" Amani asked as she followed Munin into the library.  
  
"Raven, and yes." Munin responded as he watched Amani cautiously.  
  
Amani noticed this and laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you." Amani smiled as she began to cover her hands in ice.  
  
"You concern me you know that. Not many people can do that."  
  
"Oh ok." Amani muttered as she concentrated on her hands, placing the opposite each other, palms facing, one skyward one below. Sleet began to swirl in a sphere between her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Munin asked, stopping.  
  
Amani's eyebrow twitched as her concentration was broken. She sighed and placed her hands back into the position she had before.  
  
"Wait and see." She muttered as the sleet appeared again. Munin watched as the globe of ice shrank until about the size of a quarter. Amani closed her eyes as her concentration became stronger. The ice began to shift as if being molded on a potter's wheel. It stretch and contracted as a miniature figure began to form. Small arms raised above a detail face. Hair began to swivel along the face as a chest and abdomen formed; a short skirt and log legs soon followed. Finally, tiny shoes formed and Amani opened her eyes again. She looked at Munin and smiled at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"I can do nice things with ice too." Amani said as she placed the petite figurine in Munin palm.  
  
"Yeah." Munin slowly turned the figurine, taking in all its features. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Well, I do try." Amani said as she gently reclaimed the statuette. "But they only last so long."  
  
The miniature ice maiden slowly melted back into Amani's hand.  
  
"Amazing." Munin said before shaking his head and regaining his senses. "Why are you following me anyway?"  
  
"Well Dae is unconscious, Youko's with her, and Faen is flirting with Hiei outside. You're the only one left to talk to."  
  
"Oh I feel loved." Munin said sarcastically.  
  
"You should be honored. You are in the presence of the almighty Ice Queen, Amanithil!" Amani said with fake snobbiness.  
  
"Wow you must be cold." Munin said.  
  
Amani turned and looked Munin in the eye.  
  
"That was awful." she laughed as collapsed into the nearest chair. Munin watched her for a few moments before shortly joining her.  
  
*********  
  
"Sir! Lord Youko! Sir!" the healer yelled as he ran up and down the hall.  
  
Youko, who had been waiting in the study across the hall, opened the door and approached the healer from behind. The poor healer nearly had a heart attack when Youko questioned him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Ah! Oh. Yes, the female kitsune." The healer stuttered. "Well, she got several cuts and bruises on her arm and a cut on her head. And a very large wound on her left hip, but a few days in bed and she should be fine.  
  
"How is she doing right now?" Youko asked.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there right now. She's resting. Apparently she expended all her power in her last battle. I'm curious to what happened."  
  
Youko's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You have done your job and still have your life. I suggest you leave and as for how she got in her condition, I believe that is none of your business." Youko seethed.  
  
The healer shrank back in fear as he slinked past the angry kitsune. He happily took his life and ran.  
  
Youko smiled to himself as he watched the man flee in terror. As soon as the healer was gone though, he turned his attention back to the bedroom door in front of him. He grabbed the knob and gently turned. The smell of old blood and herbs lingered in the air as he slowly crept inside. Closing the door silently behind him, he promptly approached the bed only to nearly fall on his face as his foot slid on something wet. He rapidly caught himself and straightened. He glared at the red cloth stuck to the bottom of his foot. He suddenly recognized it as the faded silk crimson halter top Dae had been wearing earlier. Upon expecting the rest of the floor, he found her baggy black pants and breast wrap. Cautiously, Youko began to approach the bed. His jaw dropped when he gazed upon the sleeping kitsune. She lay sprawled on top of the covers; bandages covered her right arm, hips, and a cloth was resting on her forehead. A thin cloth barely covered her chest as it rose and fell. His gaze traveled lower to meet a loin cloth. Other than that, she was completely nude to his gaze. His eyes went wide as he took in the curve of her neck, the tone of her abs, and her nice long legs. And no, the fact that she was well endowed in both the chest and butt area did not go unnoticed by his careful inspection. Youko quickly composed himself.  
  
'She was alright and that was all I needed to know.' Youko told himself as he turned to leave.  
  
"Youko." Whispered a weak voice.  
  
The male kitsune froze as the voice reached his sensitive ears. Without turning back he responded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where the Hell am I?" Dae asked.  
  
"You're at my fortress." Youko replied still facing the door.  
  
"Huh?" Dae muttered as she raised her good hand to hold her head and remove the wet cloth. It was then she realized it. She was only wearing her most private conservatives. Anger began to boil in her veins as she pulled herself upright and snatched the covers from her ankles.  
  
Youko felt a change in her mood and began to dread what was about to come.  
  
"Youko! Why am I half naked?!"  
  
********  
  
Faen laughed as Hiei continued to struggle under her weight.  
  
"Let me up or I swear I'll kill you!" Hiei threatened as he fought to get a decent grip on his katana.  
  
"Say please." Faen chirped.  
  
Hiei growled in frustration and unsheathed his sword. The glare from the sun flashed on the metal of the blade instantly catching Faen's attention.  
  
"Ooh, Shiny!" Faen said in awe as her eyes followed the blade. With little warning she seized the blade from Hiei's hand and dashed off. Hiei remained frozen for a split second before following. By the time he had caught up, Faen had managed to lock herself in a small shed. Hiei put his ear against the door and heard faint scurrying and scratching, then silence. He was suddenly thrown back when the door turned to splinters.  
  
"Ha ha! I have found you!" Faen yelled as she emerged from the wreckage; her silver hair now tied in a tight pony tail on top of her head. "Come smurf. Let's be off!"  
  
"Smurf?! Who you calling Smurf?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Faen turned her attention to the short man and jumped back as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh no! Smurf has been possessed!" Fen screamed as she pointed Hiei's sword at him.  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her before straitening up all the way. He looked Faen firmly in the eye and held his arm out at full length, hand open.  
  
"Sword."  
  
Faen looked at him like something precious to her had broken.  
  
"But I like the pretty sword and I was having fun." Faen whined.  
  
"Sword, now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Sword." Hiei demanded.  
  
Faen gave him her best puppy-face: eyes wide and bottom lip puckering.  
  
"Please." Hiei muttered in disgust.  
  
Faen immediately dropped the pity act and transformed back into her hyper self.  
  
"Since you put it that way, okay."  
  
She grabbed the base of the sword and chunked it at Hiei who caught it before it hit him in the head.  
  
"You know I'm gonna steal it again later." Faen said as she began to fiddle around in the shed.  
  
After a few moments of watching her antics, Hiei got curious.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find something to play with." Faen muttered as she bent over and began digging.  
  
Hiei smiled as he watched her dig. Her butt stuck in the air as her silver tail swished madly back and forth. Chunks of dirt and debris occasionally shooting from in between her legs. Suddenly, Faen jumped out of her rather large hole screaming.  
  
"Ahh! Monster!"  
  
"Where?" Hiei immediately ran forward, drawing his sword.  
  
"In there!" Faen yelled.  
  
Hiei ran to the side of the hole. "What I don't Ahhhh!"  
  
Hiei's legs soon hit the bottom on the shallow hole.  
  
"Aw damn, I should have made it bigger." Faen said as she crossed and pouted at her ruined "masterpiece".  
  
Hiei stared up at Faen. Dirt covered her tight black slacks and red silk tank top; the black dragons her shirt now gleamed an ugly brown color. He finally met her gaze and noticed rather large smear of dirt across her forehead, nose, and cheeks. A smile cracked upon his face as he began to laugh. Faen jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"What's so funny huh?" Faen said glaring at the "trapped" fire demon.  
  
"Your face." Hiei said as he gasped of air.  
  
Faen's jaw dropped as she began to growl.  
  
"That was mean!" she screeched sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Hiei saw this and fell to his butt with laughter.  
  
"No you have dirt all over your face. You look like a toddler who fell in a mud puddle then decided to play in it."  
  
Faen huffed, turned, and walked away.  
  
"I think I'll just leave you down there." She called behind her.  
  
"Okay." Hiei said as he suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"Holy ssshhhhcrap! You scared me!" Faen yelled.  
  
"Whatever woman!" Hiei called as he walked away.  
  
"Smurf!"  
  
**********  
  
"You have the worse jokes!" Amani said as she calmed down from her laughter.  
  
"I do try." Munin said.  
  
"Well apparently, not hard enough." Amani said standing and smoothing the blue moons sewn into her black kimono.  
  
Munin dropped his features in a fake pout. "That was cruel, but coming from you, I know not to take it personally." Munin countered.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!" Amani yelled.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Munin hummed as he walked to the door.  
  
Amani growled as he opened the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. All I know is that you bore me; I might as well go train or something. At least that would be more interesting than listening to you babble." Munin said at the door.  
  
"Why...you!" Amani whispered harshly as she tried to keep her temper in check. Munin smirked as he noticed her become a deep shade of crimson; her eyes glaring dangerously at him. Amani saw his pleasure at her emotion and shut herself down. She closed her eyes and pushed all her anger deep within her. She re-opened them to reveal her aquamarine eyes once again.  
  
"You really want me to freeze your balls again don't you." Amani said sarcastically.  
  
Munin smiled. "No, but impressive show of control. But you are still weaker than me."  
  
"That's it. Come here. You are about to have frozen nuts." Amani growled as her right hand froze over.  
  
"I believe you are trying to flirt." Munin said smugly. "Grabbing my in the groin so much and all."  
  
Amani glared. "Ah, no. I'm not flirting, and plus," Amani added with a pleased grin. "There's not much to grab anyway."  
  
Amani cracked up with laughter as she jumped out the window and ran back inside through another outside door. Munin remained where he stood; shocked that he was just bested and insulted by a woman.  
  
**********  
  
Dae snatched her pants from the floor and hastily put the on. She searched the floor and saw her bloodied shirt still attached the bottom of Youko's foot. Growling, she decided to ignore it and began crawling out of the covers.  
  
"Youko." Dae hissed. "Why was I half naked in your house and why were you in the room while I was half naked?"  
  
Dae scooted the edge of the bed until her feet touched the floor and carefully pushed herself to a standing position. Youko cautiously turned around as he began to explain.  
  
"Well, you were unconscious when I brought you here so I called a healer. He treated your wounds and left. I came in to check on you and you were in that state." Youko answered.  
  
Dae hissed as pain twinged in her hip. "And you took it upon yourself to stare at me while I slept?"  
  
"No. Not that your not something to look at, but I didn't-"  
  
"Youko stop." Dae glared. "That was a dreadful lie."  
  
Without warning, Dae put all her strength into her stronger leg and launched at Youko. He fell, stunned, to the ground as an angered Dae landed on top of him. Youko quickly recovered. He wrapped is arm around her waist and rolled them over. He immediately positioned himself on his knees above her and pinned her wrists next to her head.  
  
"Touché." Youko whispered in her face.  
  
Dae responded with a growl then shoved her knee into his causing him to lose his balance and collapsed on top of her. She quickly used her free leg and pushed herself on Youko again.  
  
Youko snarled at her.  
  
"Just returning the favor." Dae said softly. They smiled at each other; daring the other to make the next move. Youko's smile widened as Dae was suddenly flipped and landed on his chest. Vines wrapped around Dae's wrists crossing them across her chest. The vines continued to grow out of the floor and wrapped around Dae's waist, hips, and mid-calfs. When they finished growing, Dae was completely tied to Youko.  
  
"Two can play that game Youko." Dae muttered as she closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Really?" Youko joked as he moved his hands to push himself from the floor. Suddenly, Youko's arms and ankles snapped to the floor; energy cuffs holding him in place.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you were an energy demon." Youko said between snarls as her struggled against Dae's restraints.  
  
"Didn't get a chance to mention it." Dae said as she too, fought the rope vines.  
  
After several minutes, their battles stopped.  
  
"This is pointless. Why don't we just let each other go?" Dae sighed.  
  
"Because we don't trust each other." Youko answered.  
  
"True. So what are we going to do about our predicament?"  
  
"Learn to trust each other."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" Dae asked sarcastically.  
  
"Talk." Youko answered smugly.  
  
Dae sighed and began to shift again.  
  
"I thought we figured out that was useless." Youko said.  
  
"I know I just trying to get comfy." Dae snarled as she thrashed then yelped. The vine on her hip tightened. "Umm...Youko?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Could I ask a favor of you?" Dae said grinning.  
  
"Maybe. What is it?"  
  
"Could you please take that vine off my hip. It's still kinda tender."  
  
Youko was silent for a few seconds before responding.  
  
"I will if you do a favor for me."  
  
"What?" Dae asked then winced as the vine once again tightened.  
  
"Release my arms."  
  
"Hey that's not fair!"  
  
"Yea, but I have the advantage in this bargain." Youko answered smugly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dae snapped.  
  
"This." Youko whispered as he tightened the vine on her hip more. Dae yelped as her hip began to throb.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Dae snarled. "But touch me and I will bite your fingers off!"  
  
"Fine. No touching."  
  
The wrists restraints vanished. Youko raised his arms over him and Dae and rubbed his wrists.  
  
"And now..." Youko said as he stretched for the bed. He managed to grab a pillow and dragged it to him. He happily placed it under his head and rested his hands at his sides. "We talk."  
  
Curtains close.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the boring chapter. I know I promised lime, but I want to build so more. If you haven't noticed the pairings, then you'll definitely find out in the next chapter. An old adversary will appear again. Thank you to Hotaro7, AzureDragoness, Sage Twilight, ColdFang, Toxic Tears 1, Luraia Soul, and Little/beautiful kitsune. I love to get reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is Lykaios Theophania saying "If you can't get rid of the bodies in your closet, try the backyard." 


	5. Flesh to Ash, Sifting Dust

A/N: Thank you to all my readers. You don't know how happy your reviews make me. Ask Sage Twilight or Amanithil. Well in this chapter love will begin to blossom. I hope you like it. Ladies and Gentlemen- Act 5: Flesh to Ash, Sifting dust.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so shut up.  
  
Chapter 5: Flesh to Ash, Sifting Dust  
  
Relapse-Liz speaking: In our last chapter, our friends got used to each other and showed the beginning of bonding. Faen played her way into Hiei's sympathies, Amani and Munin are now on the challenge, and Dae and Youko are literally tied together. Enough with my babbling, on with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
As the sun began to settle beyond the distant horizon, Faen and Hiei agreed that they had had enough play time outside and it was time to go home.  
  
"Wanna race?" Hiei said as the shadows began to creep out of their daytime hiding places.  
  
"No. We feminine types tend to take things slow." Faen answered biting her tongue to hold her laughter, but unable to stop the swishing of her tail.  
  
Hiei smiled as he watched her struggle to keep her face straight.  
  
"Oh come on. I'll even give you a head start."  
  
"No. I don't like running. It makes me too tired." Faen said as she walked.  
  
"Really. Sounds to me like someone doesn't want to lose."  
  
"What?!" Faen said with a face of upset. She stopped walking and brought her hand to her chest. She then leaned down till she was face to face with Hiei.  
  
"Excuse me! But are you calling me a loser?" Faen screamed.  
  
Hiei stopped as well and smirked. "No I'm calling you a pansy."  
  
Faen shot up as she gasped. With her eyes wide and her tail standing at end, she glared at the small man.  
  
"How dare you! I am not a pansy! You wanna race? Bring it on!"  
  
Hiei and Faen made eye contact and nodded.  
  
"You still want that head start?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No! I'm going to prove that I can beat you fair and square!" Faen yelled as she glared at him once again.  
  
"Well don't complain later on that I didn't give you a chance."  
  
"Whatever. Okay on the count of three. One..."  
  
"Two..." Hiei added.  
  
"Three!" they both said together and raced off.  
  
**********  
  
"Comfy?" Youko asked.  
  
"No. That damn vine is still on my hip." Dae yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry." Youko closed his eyes and seconds later opened them again. The vine split in two; one part wrapping around her waist, another around her thighs.  
  
"Now?" Youko asked.  
  
"Oh yes," Dae said sarcastically. "The whole pain in all my body and stiffness in my legs is just dandy."  
  
"Are you always this moody?"  
  
"Nah, just when I'm wounded. I prefer not to be weak." Dae responded.  
  
"I believe you are far from weak."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but what makes you think that?" Dae asked  
  
"You beat the older Toguro brother. That's not an easy feat." Yoko answered.  
  
"I did?" Dae said as she cocked her head.  
  
"Yeah. You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"I remember watching you about to get stabbed in the stomach and thinking 'oh no', but everything else from there is a blank." Dae retorted. "What exactly did I do?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but you knock him a couple miles away."  
  
"Oh. Usually I fight with fists, claws, and what energy I can muster." Dae said as she tried to figure out what she had done.  
  
"Hmm...You must have used a lot of energy."  
  
"What do you fight with?" Dae asked as she rolled her neck.  
  
"Plants."  
  
"Plants? That's kinda...odd."  
  
"You haven't seen my plants. I'll show you one day." Youko said with pride.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see them." Dae said as she tried to think of a dangerous plant. "What's your favorite?"  
  
"My rose whip." Youko said.  
  
"No I mean your favorite plant." Dae said.  
  
"Oh...I don't know."  
  
"What a minute...you can use a whip?" Dae asked.  
  
"Yeah." Youko said as he tried to shift his legs.  
  
"Ooh. Can you teach me?" Dae requested.  
  
"Why?" Youko questioned.  
  
"Because it looks like fun weapon."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Oh you know what I mean. It looks like a weapon that would be interesting to use. Plus, not many people can use a whip."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Dae shifted her body to Youko's right shoulder and rested her head against it.  
  
"Your hair is in my face." Youko said as he spit out a chunk of white hair.  
  
"Sorry." Dae said as she shook her head, flinging her hair to right. She then dipped her head over his shoulder and turned her eyes sideways to stare into Youko's. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't look very comfy." Youko commented after looking at the very uncomfortable angle of her neck.  
  
"I'll live. Plus I think I'm stuck anyway."  
  
Youko smirked. "I could help you, my hands are free ya know."  
  
Dae's eyes narrowed at the kitsune. "I'll pass thank you."  
  
"Just trying to be friendly." Youko said as he put his hands behind his head. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent of gardenias and lavender.  
  
"What are you doing?' Dae asked after hearing and feeling him take a breath.  
  
"Smelling your hair. It's still in my face again."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, it smells good."  
  
"Well, I'll fix it."  
  
"No, no. Allow me." Youko said as he raised his left arm from it resting place under is silver locks and stroke the white hair out of his face and behind Dae's ear. When he retreated from his caress, he accidentally touched one of Dae's ears. The pointed white fox ear twitched several times before settling again. Youko chuckled at the involuntary reaction. Deciding to have a little fun with the tied kitsune, Youko gently blew onto Dae's ear. The ear once again twitched.  
  
"Stop that." Dae said as she glowered at Youko.  
  
"But it's so interesting to watch." Youko said as he blew on it again and laughed as it spasmed.  
  
"Stop." Dae whined as she rubbed her ear against Youko's chest.  
  
"Aww, you're warming up to me." Youko said sarcastically.  
  
Dae grunted and rubbed harder. "No, I'm trying to get my ear to stop itching."  
  
"Say what you like, but I think you're finally beginning to trust me."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Dae said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Youko smiled at Dae who could not help but return it.  
  
**********  
  
"Man, this place is a maze." Amani whispered to herself as she walked down yet another unfamiliar hall. "How is anyone supposed to find their way in this place?"  
  
"It's very easy." A deep voice answered.  
  
Amani jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She spun, raising her hand to strike only to have it caught by none other than Faen.  
  
"Wow you're jumpy." Faen said as she released Amani's hand.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm lost and you came up from behind me." Amani said as narrowed her eyes at the fire demoness. She looked down and finally noticed the smaller man. "Oh sorry, Hiei isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Hiei grumbled.  
  
Amani cocked an eyebrow at the small man.  
  
"Aww, don't worry about him, Amani. He's just grumpy because he lost our little race." Faen said as she patted the top of Hiei's head.  
  
A low growl escaped from Hiei. "I did not lose! You cheated!"  
  
Faen gasped as she took back her hand. "I did not!"  
  
"Did to! I don't remember hitting people in the back of the head with a fireball being legal in a race!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"I improvised." Faen said crossing her arms tightly across her chest and turning away from Hiei.  
  
Amani watched the fight and burst into laughing. "Man, you two act like a couple."  
  
"What!?" the two fire demons screamed.  
  
"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" asked a male voice.  
  
Amani spun again and screeched. "Munin?! Where did you come from?!"  
  
"I'm lost." He answered.  
  
"Oh. I thought you and Youko were good friends? Shouldn't you know the house or something?" Faen asked.  
  
"As you said, it's a maze in here, but I know the way." Hiei said.  
  
"Youko's still with Dae in the guest room. Let's go get something and do something." Munin suggested.  
  
"Ya, I'm bored." Amani and Faen both whined.  
  
Munin and Hiei looked at the two demonesses and shook their heads.  
  
"Hey, what's with the whole shaking heads thing." Amani asked.  
  
"I'll show you to the room. Follow me." Hiei said as he turned away.  
  
"Hey don't ignore Amani!" Faen yelled.  
  
"You better keep up." Munin yelled as he caught up with Hiei.  
  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Faen screamed. She and Amani growled as they caught up with the men.  
  
**********  
  
"How old are you anyway?" Youko asked.  
  
"Hey!" Dae shrieked "How dare you ask a woman her age!"  
  
She turned her head so she was face to face with Youko.  
  
"You know that's very rude. I should-"  
  
Dae was cut short when four uninvited persons entered the room. Both of the tied companions turned with a look of pure surprise to their friends who were laughing their heads off. Youko smiled as he felt Dae go rigid.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Dae shrieked.  
  
"Damn Dae, aim for the bed next time." Faen said as she failed to stifle her giggle.  
  
Amani starting laughing. "Man, Dae, you got cozy really quickly."  
  
Dae's face flushed red as she began struggling again.  
  
"Youko, let me go." She whispered as she panicked against her binds.  
  
"Awww Dae." Youko said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you ashamed of our love?"  
  
"What?!" Dae screamed. She began to struggle more only to have Youko tightened his grip.  
  
"Aww, they're in love." Munin taunted.  
  
"Good hit Youko." Hiei said smirking at Dae's embarrassment.  
  
"Don't deny our passion Dae." Youko whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Dae's eyes narrowed as she stilled her movements. "I believe when I am out of this that I am going to slaughter you very, very painfully."  
  
"Ah, love is in the air." Amani said as she inhaled deeply.  
  
"Ya, and it kinda smells like blood. Damn Dae, what have you two been doing?" Amani laughed.  
  
"Fighting." Dae responded.  
  
"Oh ok." Amani said.  
  
"That's nice." Faen muttered. "Okay, now I'm bored."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Munin asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Faen answered.  
  
"Boy, does this sound familiar." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"I know what I wanna do!" Dae screamed. "I wanna get up and get a shirt! I'm cold!"  
  
"But love, I'll keep you warm." Youko whispered against her ear and laughed as it twitched.  
  
"Would you stop that!" Dae yelled as she rubbed her head against his chest again.  
  
"Aww, that's kawaii!" Faen and Amani cooed.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm going to kill all of you!" Dae screamed as she managed to free a wrist and began hitting Youko in the only spot she could reach, which happened to be his thigh.  
  
The group burst into laughter at Dae's antics to escape. Dae finally grabbed one of the vines drained the energy out of it. The lush green foliage withered to brown crust.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Youko whined as she killed the rest of his plants.  
  
"It's all I could do." Dae said as she sat up.  
  
"Aww, Dae, you killed the pretty plants." Faen said as she starting stroking Hiei's hair. Hiei glared and grumbled, but finally subjected to the petting when Faen didn't respond to his objections.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sleepy. Fighting with bird brain over there has made me exhausted." Amani said, yawning. She turned in the doorway, purposively ramming her elbow into his stomach.  
  
"Bitch." He grunted, but soon followed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda sick of watching you and Youko flirt, Dae. I'm hitting the sack." Faen grumbled sleepily. "Come on Hiei." Faen grabbed Hiei and pulled him to her chest.  
  
"Let me go!" Hiei yelled, resentful for being treated like a stuffed toy.  
  
"No, I can't sleep without my snuggles." Faen mumbled as she groggily walked out the door. "Night Dae. Night Youko." Faen soon disappeared out the door, still holding a squirming Hiei.  
  
"Night Faen. Night Hiei." Youko and Dae bayed.  
  
When finally alone, Youko turned his attention back to the energy demoness in front of him.  
  
"So are you going to release me?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I should leave you there, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I'm afraid you wouldn't show me those pretty flowers you promised." Dae said as she poked at the energy rings at Youko's ankles. The power jumped then reabsorbed into her skin.  
  
Youko swiftly stood.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he held out his hand to Dae.  
  
Dae looked at the hand then back at him. She shrugged her shoulders and accepted the hand. Youko quickly pulled her to him.  
  
"Thanks." Dae said as she brushed off her butt. Youko shifted his weight slipping a little. He looked down to see Dae's shirt still attached to his foot. He immediately removed it and handed it Dae.  
  
"You might need this." Youko said as she handed Dae her bloodied shirt.  
  
Dae held it up and frowned. She turned to Youko who only shrugged. She swiftly pulled it over her head, adjusted it, and pulled her hair out of the back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Would you like a cleaner one?" Youko asked as he took a second look at her tattered shirt.  
  
Dae held the bottom of her shirt and looked down at the crusting blood stains. She looked back at Youko and smiled.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, but I'm afraid I'm a bit short on women's clothes. I have a spare shirt you could use. Do you want it?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds cool."  
  
Youko walked out of the room and returned as few seconds later; a white shirt, identical to the one he was wearing, laid in his hand. Dae readily removed her shirt and grateful took the clean one, throwing it over her head.  
  
"Yea!" Dae screeched. "I feel clean." Dae sniffed at the shirt. "Smells like you."  
  
"Was that an insult or a compliment?"  
  
"A compliment." Dae said smiling. "Thank you."  
  
Youko smiled in return. Dae's face went slack as she yawned.  
  
"Is there anywhere I can sleep that's not so...?" Dae sniffed the air then winced. "Bloody."  
  
Youko cocked an eyebrow then smirked. Dae saw this and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And where would this place be?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Youko's smirk turned into a smile. "My room."  
  
Dae's face fell into a brief instant of shock before turning smug.  
  
"Okay, but you have to sleep on the floor."  
  
Youko narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I think not."  
  
Dae countenance dropped into a pout. "Then it looks like I'm stuck in this room. Yuck."  
  
"You may sleep here if you like, but there is plenty of room in my bed." Youko said tauntingly.  
  
Dae sighed. "Fine, but I call right side and if you so much as touch me, you'll be sleeping in the hall."  
  
Youko laughed and shook his head. "Fine, honey."  
  
Dae glared and nudged Youko toward the door. He laughed again as he lead them from the room into his personal chambers.  
  
*********  
  
"For the last time: Let go of me!" Hiei yelled as he twisted in Faen's arms.  
  
"But I need my snuggles." Faen muttered groggily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My snuggles." Faen whispered as she reached the room.  
  
"What is your snuggles?"  
  
"You." Faen said as she walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. Hiei continued to struggle.  
  
"Release me!"  
  
"Snn...uu...glles." Faen yawned as she drifted asleep pulling Hiei to her chest. Hiei sighed.  
  
'Snuggles.' Hiei thought angrily as he saw he was stuck for the night. He gently closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
  
***********  
  
Amani and Munin didn't have another confrontation as they walked down the hall. They simply walked to there, rooms, bid each other good-night, and went to sleep in there separate rooms.  
  
**********  
  
Crickets chirped their nighttime melody as peace reigned over the hidden fortress. The moonlight flicker between the trees as they swayed gently in the breeze. Then all was silent. Nothing moved. Silence devoured the fortress as an eerie darkness swept over the ground.  
  
Instantly noise arose. The patrons inside the fort awoke. They silently stood, transfixed in the shadows of the hallway. The silhouettes filed out one by one until all six were gathered. No body moved; no body talked. Ears twitched, eyes shifted, and heads turned, but no body spoke a word.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as he slowly unsheathed his sword and Munin flexed his hands springing forth long talons. Faen's hair and hands flickered then burst into a gently flowing flame illuminating the hall. Amani's hands paled as she raised her aura to the surface. Dae's hair began to drift upward as if in a breeze. She spread her fingers then curled them to her palm as sparks formed around her fists. Youko reached into his hair and removed his hidden rose; with a flick of his wrist it silently transformed.  
  
"Where is he?" Dae whispered.  
  
"They." Hiei answered.  
  
"How many?" Faen asked softly.  
  
"Two maybe three." Youko answered.  
  
Amani stepped forward. "I say we split up."  
  
"No, we don't know their skill or power." Dae responded.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Dae. Let's stay together." Munin said as he stared out the window.  
  
"How long till they get here?" Faen asked.  
  
Youko turned toward the window. "Ten, twenty minutes. Not long."  
  
"Well, I don't intend to be in here when he comes so let's meet them halfway." Amani said as she started for the door.  
  
"Agreed." Dae said as she followed.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming." Faen said as she grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Release me woman." Hiei growled as he tried to hold his blush.  
  
"Oh chill. We're just going outside. It won't kill you." Faen whispered.  
  
Munin smiled but said nothing. He and Youko silently followed the rest of their posse out of the room.  
  
*********  
  
The group ran outside the gates just in time to be met with a bomb. The two trios easily dodged the squealing grenade, but were hustled into separate groups. Youko, Munin and Amani were barraged with an arsenal of bombs while Hiei, Faen, and Dae were having trouble dodging a giant axe.  
  
A masked figure, covered in orange armor from head to toe, charged Dae swinging his huge battle axe in his path. Faen yelled angrily as she jumped at the attacker and knocked him away from Dae. She then persisted to pummel him, but was thrown back several feet. Faen skidded to a stop about fifteen feet away, her shoulders burrowing deep within the dirt. Immediately, she hopped back to her feet as the flames in her hair flared.  
  
Hiei growled as he watched Faen pulled herself from the ground. He pulled his sword back to his right side and charged at the masked fighter. Seconds from the invader, he shoved his sword forward, waiting for it to sink into flesh, but the sensation never arrived. The disguised man jumped into the air above Hiei's head and began the downward swing of his axe. Hiei's eyes widened as he realized he didn't have time to move, but the invader above him suddenly disappeared. Hiei looked up to see the intruder indented into a nearby tree. Instantly, Faen was in front of him slamming her burning fists into the attacker. Hiei turned to see Dae, her hair fanned out all around her as electric sparks shot in and out of her body. Faen was once again shot backwards as the trespasser floated skyward as he glowed a deep black.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Faen said hoarsely as she backed up to where Dae stood. The warrior soon landed and jumped at Hiei.  
  
"Hiei look out!" Dae screamed as Hiei jumped onto the blade. Hiei swiftly smashed his foot into the man's face. He landed quickly and backed up to Dae's and Faen's side. The man's power sudden shot skyward as he became shrouded in a muggy gray light. With a loud war cry, his powered surged all around him.  
  
"Crap." Dae whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Amani ended up flipping backwards as she dodged another screeching bomb from the man in black. A mask of cold iron covered the lower half of his face. His dark eyes gleamed as threw bombs in every direction that seemed to appear out of mid-air. The man soon threw another barraged of explosives at the three.  
  
Amani jumped backwards, twisting her ankle as she lost her balance in the explosion. She tumbled to the ground and struggled to get up. Unable to stand she bent down and touched her ankle, freezing it over. It may not bend, but it was numb and could be used. She concentrated on her aura and drew three crude blades from her wrist. She carefully held them, poised herself, and thrust them at the offender. The man in black laughed as the blade burst moments from him. Amani growled as she concentrated harder and put her hands together. She slowly pulled them apart revealing a large blade being torn from her palms. The handle soon showed clear from her left palm and she eagerly grabbed it. With one swing she withdrew the remainder of the blade; in her hands was a perfectly sculpted katana. She moved the sword to her right hand and raised it high above her. With a quick movement of her arm, she pitched the blade straight at the man's chest. The man scoffed as he once again destroyed the sword before it even got close to him. Amani's face dropped. The man laughed again as he tossed another bomb in her path. Amani raised her hands up just in time as the initial force struck her. She landed roughly on the ground, but quickly recovered.  
  
Youko had cultivated several plants in order to trap the offender, but the man in black simply destroyed them with a flick of his wrist. Youko flew sideways and rolled onto his knees prepared for the next attack. With quick snaps of his fingers, he managed to implant more seeds into the ground. The soon grew into monstrous plants. They rushed forward and bit at the dark man. The man simply grabbed on of the plants and laughed as a chained reaction occurred; one plant after another self-destructed into oblivion. Youko felt himself almost float in the air as the pressure all around him became denser. Unable to stop the feeling, he threw his arm in front of his face and rode the shocks waves backwards. He slid along the ground for a good twenty feet before coming to rest at the base of a near- by tree. Fire singed the flesh on his arm as he pulled himself from the ground. Blood drizzled in light waves to the ground from the laceration on his forearm. Gnashing against the pain, he ran to where Amani stood.  
  
The flames soared towards the heavens as Munin took flight. Engulfed in the heavy smoke, he managed to find the outline of the intruder. With talons still extended, he descended upon the evil cretin and slashed madly at the foe. The man reached out and grasped Munin wrist, digging his long nails into the raven demon's skin. Munin tugged for freedom, but the man tightened his grip. Munin's eyes widened as he felt the heat in his body rush to his wrist. Pressure increased all around him until he screamed in pain. Blood and slices of flesh spattered across Munin's face and chest as he felt his entire arm spontaneously combusted. Pain like no other surged through Munin's veins as he was forced to retreat. He soon joined Youko at Amani's side as they tried to contemplate some plan of action.  
  
"Munin." Amani said softly.  
  
"Yes." He responded.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How are the others doing?" Youko asked quietly.  
  
"I believe about as good as we are doing." Amani answered as she limped forward a bit.  
  
"Your leg." Munin stated.  
  
"Your arm." She countered.  
  
"Fair."  
  
"How do we beat them?" Amani asked as she perceived another attack from the black-haired intruder.  
  
"I don't know." Youko responded. "We need the get Dae and the rest over here before we do anything rash."  
  
"Okay, but how do we do that? They look kinda busy." Munin said as he watched the grey aura around the other man begin to grow.  
  
"I think we're all in trouble. Look." Youko said as he pointed his finger toward the man in black. The other two turned heads to meet a horrid sight. The man in black was glowing as well.  
  
"Oh man, we're screwed." Amani whispered. "Well, it's now or never. Cover me while I gather our reinforcements."  
  
"What?" Munin hissed.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amani turned and ran with all her might to her friends who were right there; though they suddenly seemed so far away. A sudden sting seemed to slow time around her as the ice shattered around her ankle and the bomb in front of her throbbed outward. Amani dug her feet into the ground in an attempt to stop, but it was too late. Her eyes widened as the bomb's shell expanded. Fire leaked between the seams as the case ruptured. Sheer power and heat flew into Amani's face as she watched the flames draw near.  
  
Munin yelled as he rushed forward to grab her, but he didn't make it. A scream rang through air as a rush of when heaved everyone to the ground.  
  
Munin recovered quickly as he heaved the soot from his throat. He looked left and right for the ice demoness, but nothing remained. No flesh, no carcass; just ash. Tears flooded Munin's vision as he uprighted himself into a standing position and staggered to the place where she stood. He collapsed to the ground, hands and knees, as he sifted through the ash and dirt. He threw his head back and let out a strangled cry.  
  
"Amani!"  
  
Munin's head sunk again as a sinister cackling reached his ears. Red smeared his vision as he glared at the man in black.  
  
"Amani!" he growled, pulling himself up. "This is for you!"  
  
Munin charged as the pain fed his anger.  
  
Curtains Close  
  
(dum! Dum! DUM!)  
  
A/N: Sorry. The fight scene is taking me awhile to think up and I need more time. I know you don't like cliff hangers, but I wanted to update before I lost what little, BUT IMPORTANT, readers I have. So enjoy. I will update as soon as possible. This is Lykaios Thephania saying, "Have fun kiddies!" 


	6. Slash and Burn

A/N: I was unable to get lime in this chapter, but I did get some grapefruit. I'm not quite sure what that means, but Sage Twilight told me to put it, just think of it as 1st base. Thank you all you reviewers. You make me so happy. Thanks for everything. Ladies and Gentlemen: Act 6: Slash and Burn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakushou. So get off my back!  
  
Chapter 6: Slash and Burn  
  
Relapse: Liz speaking- In our last chapter we had a midnight attack. In short, everything went wrong. Injuries were acquired and unfortunately we lost our beloved Amani. Is Amani really dead? Are there new enemies on the horizon or just old ones with new tricks? Will our couples finally admit their love for one another? On with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
Munin charged the bomb throwing cretin. "You're going to die you feminine vampire freak!"  
  
The man's growled. "The name's Karasu and you would be best to remember it in death!"  
  
Karasu raised his nailed hand and slashed at Munin. The nails glazed Munin's cheek as he rolled out from the attack. He shoved his talons into Karasu's side earning a high scream from demon. Karasu growled as he dug his hand into Munin's shoulder and shoved him away. Munin's smug expression turned to one of pain as blood blanketed his face. The liquid turned black against the night sky as pain throbbed through his arm as he looked up to see Karasu laughing.  
  
"Silly little pigeon. My touch equals your death."  
  
Munin let out a horrendous yell as his body began to shift. His pupils stretched into slits as the irises deepened to a dark brown. The bones in his hands cracked and popped as his fingers formed two long talons. His hair swirled then shrunk to his head. Clumps formed in the black mass. They twisted into long shafts before springing little hairs on each side. The end result was long feathers in place of hair. Munin stretched his wings outward as he yelled again, but this time it came out as a loud screech.  
  
"It looks like the pigeon is mad. Temper, temper." Karasu taunted.  
  
"Nice last words, freak."  
  
**********  
  
Tears threatened to fall down Dae's and Faen's cheeks as they watched their friend's last moments. Their screams for her to stop seemed muted as Amani continued to approach. It was suddenly there, the bomb. Forced to shield their eyes from the blast, they were unable to watch Amani's final moment. They looked back up to barely make out the bare, singed earth in the darkened sky. A tear trickled from Dae's lavender eye while Faen pounded the ground with her fists, her anger overriding her sadness. Faen snarled as the memory of Amani's terror-stricken face continued to play in her mind. Dae turned to see Faen struggling to suppress her anger. Faen's fists continued to pound the ground until a large crater threatened to swallow Dae and her. She didn't stop until Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down." He whispered.  
  
"Calm down. Calm down!" Faen said, her voice rising in volume.  
  
"Instead of wasting your energy beating the ground, why don't you beat his face."  
  
Faen growled again, but calmed as Hiei's words took affect.  
  
"He'll pay for what he did. I'll smear his blood across the ground until the earth's thirsts for it is quenched!"  
  
Hiei and Dae glanced at each other, but were drawn from each others gaze when sounds of movement reached their ears from the quiet battleground. Hiei's mouth had dropped as he watched Munin stagger to the place where Amani had been blown apart. His heart wrench as he watched Munin collapse and yell in anger. Hiei was about to walk to his friend when a chilling voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand at end.  
  
"Forget about us?" a high squeaky voice chirped.  
  
The three turned and were instantly attacked. The armored man immediately backed handed an unprepared Faen. The heavily armored hand struck her mid-temple with enough force to send her flying into a bounder.  
  
Hiei watched the silver blur disappear into the darkness and winced at the sickening crack her skull made as it came in contact with the stone. Anger flared through him as he heard her fall limply to the ground. Once again donning his katana, he charged the over sized bully in front of him, madly slashing at the shielded warrior. The man simply laughed as he grabbed the blade. Hiei struggled to regain his sword, but stopped his movements when a crack reached his ears. Though his face was hidden, a smile was sure to be placed upon it as the armored man watched Hiei's face as he snapped the blade in two. The battle paused when a frightful scream rang through the air. Hiei turned to see the moonlight display Dae's face in complete horror. He followed her gaze to see none other than Older Toguro snickering.  
  
**********  
  
"Forget me already my little pet?" Older Toguro asked as he let out a loud peel of laughter. "I'm not surprised. You hit me really hard last time we met which you will be punished for."  
  
Dae's bottom lip quivered as she scampered backwards on her hands and heals. She kept on until her hand slipped into Faen's crater. Her eyes widened as she began her descent. They snapped shut as she waited to hit solid ground, but another sensation occurred instead. Dae would have happily taken a hit to the ground over what happened next. Cold boneless fingers curled around her throat lifting her into the air. She let out a startled cry as the fingers tighten. Dae opened her eyes as she felt her body being pulled through the air. Dull gold eyes and grey hair met her gaze. Her eyes widened again before closing in pain as the fingers wrapped tighter.  
  
"Don't worry pet. I won't kill you." He said softly then snarled as he noticed Youko's shirt on her. "Can't say much for the clothes though, I much preferred the ones you wore before. But I must thank the kitsune for healing your wounds that those bad soldiers inflicted on you. They were severely punished." He cackled again as he continued. "But we won't have to worry about you running away anymore will we, pet?"  
  
Dae grabbed the fingers and tried to pry them off her throat, but they only tightened further. Unable to think of anything else she screamed.  
  
"Youko!"  
  
"He can't help you now pet. No one can help you." He sneered as clouds covered the moon.  
  
*********  
  
Youko's head shot up as he heard his name. He had been watching Munin's fight with Karasu, waiting for the moment to help when he heard it: a screamed version of his name. He turned to see two shadows fighting: one stood cackling while the other hung in mid-air. Youko instantly recognized the hanging figure as Dae. He glared at the other shadow unable to make it out. Moonlight shown in steady streams as the clouds moved, and the evil shadow was revealed as Older Toguro. His blood began to boil as he ran toward them. A low growl of possessiveness escaped his throat as he sped up.  
  
**********  
  
Hiei turned back to the armored man to meet a fist in the face. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps before feeling a plated fist plant itself in his stomach. Hiei crumpled to the ground as white splotches smeared across the cerulean sky. He raised himself to a sitting position only to immediately be struck with a wave of nausea. Ignoring the burning desire to throw up everything he had ever eaten, Hiei struggled to stand. A low chuckle made his stomach hurt even more.  
  
"So easily defeated. But what's to be expected from such a puny waste of life."  
  
Hiei growled as he squeezed the handle of his shattered blade.  
  
"Listen you bastard, I might be short, but I can kick your ass any day!"  
  
A deep throated noise, which somewhat resembled as growl, poured out from behind the mask.  
  
"I would say from the way our battle is going now, you have no grounds to stand on. For I, Bui, am still standing unharmed."  
  
Hiei's growl was cut short as he heard a soft whimper. He followed the sound to see Faen beginning to stir. Bui turned as well and laughed.  
  
"Looks like your woman isn't down for the count after all." He raised his axe and began walking towards the semi-conscious Faen. "Guess I'll have to finish the job."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as he ran towards Bui. With the dagger of a blade in hand, he jumped. Moving quicker than the shadows around him, Hiei swiftly landed behind Bui. He jumped again and buried the blade in the back of Bui's shoulder. Bui reeled as Hiei sunk the blade deeper into the flesh. He bucked Hiei off his back; an angry scowl formed in his eyes as his fist began to glow grey. The grey light grew until the hand disappeared under it like smog in the city air. Bui turned and punched Hiei with all his power. The blow sunk into Hiei's stomach, cracking ribs and damaging organs.  
  
Hiei felt himself be lifted in the air as he began his flight. The sight of the now awakening Faen drifted farther and farther away. Pain seared through his shoulders as it made contact with the earth below. His neck and back soon followed as he felt himself burrow into the dirt. He came to rest several feet away. Stars twinkled above him scarred with horrid grey smudges; the surviving moonlight glared into his irises. He attempted to raise his arm and shield his eyes, but nothing happened. Numb. Blessed loss of feeling. Hiei was forced to squint against the light that seemed so bright, but not for long. A dark silhouette soon moved over him.  
  
Bui glared into the eyes of the fallen man.  
  
"You're pathetic." He whispered as he grabbed Hiei by the collar. A small breathy groan escaped Hiei's lips as he remained still in Bui's merciless grip. "The weak shall perish under the strong's strength. That is the law of life. So hear this, die you weak little man!"  
  
Hiei glared through half-lidded eyes at Bui. He watched Bui raise his arm as if to strike, but then the fingers flexed. Lights flared all around them as Bui's arched his back and collapsed to his knees. A yell of pain escaped from behind the mask as the glowing eyes widened. The grip on Hiei's shirt loosened enough for Hiei to fall form his grasp. Managing to land on his feet, Hiei watched Bui fall to the grass. The scent of burning flesh reached his nose and he looked up. There stood a very pissed Faen; a fireball ready to be thrown.  
  
"No body touches my snuggles!"  
  
**********  
  
Older Toguro heard a low growl and looked up to see Youko running at him. Not done toying with his pet, he flung her into a near-by tree and wrapped the rest of his fingers around her body.  
  
"Karasu! Don't let him get near me! I have business to attend to!" he yelled as he turned his attention backing to a frightened Dae.  
  
Karasu glanced at Older Toguro and gave him a confused look. He turned forward just in time to feel duel talons rip down his face. Karasu shrieked as Munin ripped the flesh from his cheekbones. Munin smirked and slammed his other talon into Karasu's stomach. Karasu bent over the blow, burying the talon further. Blood seeped into between his teeth as he grabbed Munin's wrist. Munin screamed as heat gathered under his skin then burst outward. Munin stumbled backwards giving Karasu the time he needed to heave a bomb in Youko's direction.  
  
"Look out Youko!" Munin yelled as he entered combat with Karasu again.  
  
Youko turned in time to see the sparking wick of the hurling meteor. He ran with all his might then jumped. Heat pushed him forward as he cleared the bomb and continued to run. Youko's ears flattened against his head when he heard Dae scream in pain again.  
  
**********  
  
"This will teach not to run from me." Older Toguro growled as the finger around Dae's neck unwound itself. He stepped closer until they were a breath apart. "You will learn to respect my authority, pet." He growled, sharpening his finger to form a thin blade. Dae winced as the blade traveled down her right cheek and on down the side of her throat. Older Toguro smiled as he watched the blood flow down her skin. He leaned in to lick the crimson liquid when he was thrown away from the trapped demoness.  
  
***********  
  
Youko growled as he smelled and saw the dripping blood: black smeared against white. Seconds away from the sinister demon, Youko threw several seeds into the ground. Monstrous vines surged from the earth and coiled themselves around Older Toguro. He was immediately pulled to the ground and put in a choke hold. Youko instantly drew out his rose whip and slashed at the grounded man. He stopped only when he heard a whimper. Youko looked up to see Dae struggling against to unyielding fingers.  
  
'What's going on?' Youko thought as he looked at the pieces of bloody flesh that used to be Older Toguro. 'He's dead.'  
  
Youko walked to Dae and began slicing through her binds. Much to his horror, they reattached and squeezed harder. Dae's eyes widened as she stared at Youko.  
  
"Get them off of me." Dae gasped.  
  
Youko nodded. "Give me a second." He whispered as he pulled and snapped at the fingers only to have them reform.  
  
Fire, pain. His chest burned as he watched several gray snakes shoot out. Hot blood began to build in his lungs; rising until it burst from his mouth. Youko arched his back as the fingers pulled out and wrapped around Dae again, coating her body in his body. Dae gasped as drops of hot liquid splattered across her face. Youko staggered then slumped against Dae, refusing to fall. Still coughing blood, he loosely wrapped his hand in hers before staggering to meet Older Toguro again. Dae whimpered as he left her side while Older Toguro cackled as Youko approached him.  
  
"Stupid fox. I can't be defeated so why don't you give up and leave me to...enjoy the company of my pet." He laughed again as Youko scowled at him.  
  
"You will never touch her again, you bastard." Youko snarled, raising his arm with whip in hand.  
  
Older Toguro smirked again and squeezed until Dae was having to force her chest to move. Her breaths came out as horrible wheezing, catching Youko's ear.  
  
"As you see, I am still touching her. What are you going to do about it?" Older Toguro snickered. It turned into a high-pitched laugh as Youko blindly charged him. His long grey fingers surged towards Youko who slashed them to bits. Older Toguro through his head back in laughter as the bits of tattered flesh formed large rings around Youko. The rings shrunk and constricted around Youko's chest and arms causing the already bleeding wounds to pour heavier. Youko gasped then choke as blood filled his throat. Older Toguro raised his fingers dragging Youko into the air with him. Youko made an odd gurgling sound before slouching forward.  
  
Dae's eyes widened as she saw Youko stop moving.  
  
"Youko?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Youko?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"YOUKO!" Dae screamed as she lowered her eyes; hair falling to shield her tear-filled face.-  
  
"Don't waste you breath, silly pet. He is not going to answer." Older Toguro grunted as he dropped the body to the ground. "So weak. You'd-"  
  
Older Toguro stopped as Dae's looked back at him. Her eyes glowed green while her face held the blank expression of a person would didn't care who they killed.  
  
Her voice echoed throughout the night air as she spoke. "Die."  
  
**********  
  
Munin glared at Karasu as they began circling each other. Each of the men was bleeding from multiple wounds. Their battle had been near evenly matched. Matching blow for blow, they had fought with no prevail on either side.  
  
Munin snarled as an image of Amani's face disappeared in the stars.  
  
'For her.' He thought. His blood raged as he leaped onto the bomb throwing freak. He instantly landed on Karasu and began tearing a Karasu's throat. Karasu screamed as he pushed and tried to block the talons. Munin mercilessly slashed at the man below him, but with one blow turned the tables. He struck Karasu across the face knocking the ties loose on Karasu's metal mask. Munin raised his hand and slashed again taking the mask with his hand this time. Karasu lay still under him. Satisfied, Munin stood and began to walk away when he felt energy ripple down his spine. He turned to see a laughing Karasu stand as if he wasn't injured at all. His hair flashed twice before staining a highlighter blond.  
  
"I must thank you for releasing me from those stupid binds. Now you will feel my true power." Karasu snickered as he raised into the sky. "You will die."  
  
"You first bastard!" a new voiced yelled.  
  
Munin's countenance dropped as he watched over twenty ice blades slice though Karasu's chest, arm, and legs. The blonde let out a horrid scream as he fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Blue hair glistened over the silhouette of the woman in mid-air. Her blue eyes shown with fury as she landed in front of Munin.  
  
Munin's jaw still hung open until the smiling woman gently pushed it closed. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, still not believing who the person who was in front of him was. He stammered a couple of times before the name finally came out.  
  
"Amani?"  
  
Amani smiled "It's good to see you too, Munin."  
  
**********  
  
Faen and Hiei caught each others gaze.  
  
Faen smiled. "Are you alright?" she said her eyes holding concern.  
  
Hiei lowered his head to hide his blush. "I'm fine. How's your head?"  
  
Faen lowered her head and placed a quick kiss on his cheek causing Hiei to blush harder. "Fine, thanks for caring." Faen's smile widened as he noted the flush upon the small fire demons face. The small disappeared though when she heard a moan and movement from the man below them. Faen growled and turned to Hiei with a new, more malicious smile. "What do you say we kick his ass together?"  
  
Hiei returned the smirk. "With pleasure."  
  
Faen looked down at the sword. "Broken?"  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"I can fix that." Faen reached out and grabbed the sword. Instantly, flames burst from the handle creating a huge flaming katana, an orange glow flickering on the surrounding ground around them.  
  
"I could have done that." Hiei grumbled.  
  
Faen smiled again. "But you didn't." Faen sang. She stopped when she heard another moan and saw Bui rise to his knees. "Hiei we should hit him now."  
  
"But he's down."  
  
"So, it makes it more fun." Faen hissed.  
  
Hiei shrugged his shoulders and raised the fiery sword. Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of warm hands wrap around his. He looked up to see Faen holding the sword with him.  
  
Feeling his hesitation, Faen looked down at Hiei and smiled. "We'll take him down together."  
  
Hiei nodded as he through al his power into the blade. Faen mimicked his action until the blade rose several feet into the air. With hands moving together they lowered the sword.  
  
Bui made it to his feet and shook his head. Feeling immense energy behind him, he turned to see the giant blade. His eyes widened. Faen and Hiei took the signal and drove the oversized dagger into Bui's midsection. His screams filled the air as he fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"Done and done." Hiei said triumphly.  
  
"Yep." Faen said as she kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
Hiei looked away as he blushed beet red.  
  
**********  
  
The glow from Dae's eyes continued down her face and on down her body, burning the same intricate design as they had before. Older Toguro began to pull back his fingers when Dae grabbed them. Her hands dew into fists as they and her hair sparked with energy. Power began pull to her from every direction: the sky, the trees, the ground. Her hair fanned out around her as she walked toward the shaking man, his limbs held harshly in her clutch. A growl passed her lips as the building energy gathered in her hands. Older Toguro threw his head back in and released a pain-stricken scream as Dae threw wave and wave of pure energy coursing though his veins. Dae's whole body glowed bright green as her aura expanded. The energy gently encircled Youko as it soothed him while it tore and lashed at Older Toguro. Dae continued her entourage until Older Toguro's screams ceased to resound in her ears. Dae let the lifeless flesh slip through hr fingers as she ran to Youko's side. The glow and designs faded back into her skin when she kneeled beside him.  
  
"Youko? Can you hear me?" she whispered as she pulled his head into her lap.  
  
Youko groaned and opened his eyes to see a worried Dae above him. He smiled as he reached up and touched her face.  
  
"Dae. Nice to see ya." Youko said. He struggled to sit up and groan at the stiffness in his back.  
  
"Youko, stop. Lay down, you're hurt." Dae said as she pulled him back to her lap.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Youko asked laughing. "I'm fine." To prove his point he removed his shredded shirt to show perfectly unmarred skin.  
  
Dae's mouth dropped as she tenderly reached out and caressed the skin. "But I...I saw him stab you. For heaven's sake, I'm wearing half of your blood."  
  
"Which I apologized for, but as you see I am perfectly unmarred."  
  
"But...but how?"  
  
"You." Youko said as held her hand. "You healed me."  
  
"I did." Dae whispered as she leaned over his face.  
  
"Yep, and I thank you for it."  
  
Dae leaned forward more, but stopped when she heard a creepy gurgle. She and Youko looked up to see Older Toguro glaring at them both.  
  
"I will have my revenge and my pet."  
  
*********  
  
Faen's and Hiei's moment was broken when a light as bright as a small star showed across the field. Recognizing it was Dae, Faen grabbed Hiei and ran towards the light.  
  
**********  
  
Munin and Amani turned their attention from one another to the bright light across the field. They looked back at each other, and nodded. Within a flash, they were sprinting toward the light.  
  
**********  
  
Dae looked up to see Faen and Hiei approach. A few moments later, Munin and, much to the surprise of everyone else, Amani arrived. Older Toguro growled as the six people surrounded him.  
  
"Curse you." He snarled as he fell into a prone posture; his atoms yet to recover from the overcharge. "I curse you all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, heard it before." Faen said waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"Boring." Munin added.  
  
"So cliché." Amani hissed.  
  
"Get something new." Youko growled.  
  
"Yeah, instead of saying something stupid like you just did." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Seriously." Dae finished.  
  
"One will be betrayed for another." Older Toguro began.  
  
"What?" Amani asked.  
  
"One will die for the sake of their lover." He continued.  
  
"Huh?" Dae questioned.  
  
"One will suffer from the fire's burn." He snarled.  
  
"What are you on?" Faen snapped.  
  
"This is the lesson you'll all soon learn." Older Toguro finished before turning his he to the sky. "Brother, help me!"  
  
The earth shook as power roared. Three barrels of energy burst from the ground taking Older Toguro and his nearly-dead companions with them.  
  
"You will pay for shaming the Toguro name." A dark voice rang. The tubes of energy continued for a few seconds more before disappearing into the sky.  
  
"Are they gone?" Faen asked hesitantly.  
  
"I believe so." Munin answered.  
  
"I don't sense them." Dae added.  
  
"Me neither." Amani said.  
  
"Good." Youko said smiling.  
  
The entire group sighed and turned to the rising light. Dae pulled Youko to her chest as she leaned against the tree that she was bound to. Amani and Munin looked into each other's eyes and joined hands, turning back to the light. Faen and Hiei snuggled together as the group watched the sun rise. The first rays stretched over the horizon unconcealing the war-torn ground. But the posse paid no heed, as they enjoyed the peace of the new morning.  
  
Curtains close.  
  
A/N: See I wrote a little citrus and finished the battle. Damn, that battle was hard to write. It took me 2 all-nighters, but I wanted to get it done before I left. I'm sorry, but there will be no updates for at least a week or more due to the fact that I will be out of town. I promise to update as soon as I get home. Due to the curiosity of the people who these characters are based off of, I ask you this:  
  
"Who is your favorite FEMALE character?" I really don't care who you pick, it's your choice and if you don't feel like answering that's your choice as well. If you do write your favorite person in, please tell me why you like that person as well.  
  
Thank you all you wonderful reviewers. I wouldn't have the motivation to continue writing if not for you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Loyal reviewers: Sage Twilight, Toxic Tears1, Luraia Soul, ColdFang, AzureDragoness, cLuMzYaZnGrL106, Hotaru7, Amanithil, and Little/beautiful kitsune 


	7. Nurses and Caretakers

A/N: I haven't been able to read my reviews, but from what I've been told the poll is now at: 3 Dae, 2 Faen, and 1 Amani. The poll will continue until Chapter 8 is up or whenever I get bored with it. Please continue with your reviews. I love reading them. If you have any suggestions or improvements please write them in your reviews. My beta readers tell me nothing. They just tell me it's good and hand it back to me. Anything will help. This chapter is finally where the lime and maybe some lemon will come in. Enjoy. Ladies and gentlemen: Act7- Nurses and Caretakers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own but wish I did. Damn it sucks to be a kid. Got no car, got no money. Bet you think this is really funny. Well, I get a car in 3 months and the money's on it's way. And I got some "customers" that got to pay. Maybe if I'm a good girl, maybe if I try. Santa will give in and fill my reply. I didn't ask for much, just a copyright or two. That shouldn't be too hard for Santa to do. Riigghhttt.  
  
Chapter 7: Nurses and Caretakers  
  
Relapse: Liz speaking- Well the battle is over and everyone is safe- bruised, cut, and bleeding- but safe. I mean everyone. Some how Amani has made it safely back to the group. Our couples are now pretty well, obvious. How did Amani escape death? How will the group take the shock? Will they finally break down and freaking kiss each other already? On with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
A huge sigh of relief drifted through the group of friends as they watched the last rays of sunlight drag themselves over the horizon. Dae pulled Youko tighter against her as the breeze blew by. Youko merely sighed and enjoyed the warmth Dae's body radiated. Amani yawned, smacking her chops before closing her mouth again. Munin, who had long since changed back to his normal state, smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest. Amani happily complied, exhausted from the night's haul. Faen gave into the urge to lie down in the grass and laughed when Hiei joined her. The birds awoke and began chirping when group finally decided to head home; Amani still latched to Munin's chest, Faen carrying an exhausted Hiei, and Dae and Youko holding onto each others waists as they helped each other walk. Silence passed over them momentarily before Faen finally broke the silence.  
  
"I've tried and tried, but I can't figure out how you survived that bomb Amani." She spat out.  
  
"Yeah." Dae added. "I didn't see you move."  
  
"We all thought you were a goner." Youko said.  
  
"Yeah what happened?" Munin asked.  
  
Amani smiled and looked skyward. Dae and Faen's eyes widened.  
  
"Ok, I don't like that look." Dae said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Faen said mirroring the look on Dae's face. "Me neither. Amani, what did you do?"  
  
Amani laughed as she faced the group. "Oh nothing. The bomb was in front of me so I jumped the other way."  
  
The group stopped and turned to look at a highly amused Amani.  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped sitting up in Faen's arms. "I didn't see you move."  
  
Dae's eyes narrowed more to the point where they were slits. "What did you do Amani? How did you escape?"  
  
"I told you I jumped." She said sighing.  
  
"We don't believe you." Faen said as she walked over and stood face to face with Amani. Dae copied the movement dragging Youko with her. Soon the little group was huddled all around Amani with Faen and Dae still glaring at her. Amani met their glares then sighed, her shoulders dropping with her breath to add effect.  
  
"Ok, ok. I was running and the next then I know there is a bomb in front of me. I tried to back up but I knew I'd never get out of the way in time, so at the very, and I mean very last second, I jumped into the air and threw up and ice shield in front of me."  
  
"What!?" the two other females barked.  
  
"Shut-up and let me finish. Anyway, I basically went flying with the fireball, but my ice shield held. I was thrown in a tree about a 100 yards from you all. Unfortunately, I hit the tree head first and then proceeded to fall to the ground head first." Amani answered rubbing the back of her head. "Well, after taking two blows directly to the freaking head, I kinda passed out. By the time I woke up, Munin was fighting Karasu, who had gone blonde, Dae and Youko were fighting Older Toguro, and Faen and Hiei were holding a big fiery stick."  
  
"Blade." Hiei and Faen said in unison.  
  
"Blade, thingy whatever. Anyway, I saw that Munin was bleeding and decided to step in. You know the rest from there. You happy?" Amani growled.  
  
"Yeah, but what's with the weird look?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Amani said as she through her eyes skyward again.  
  
"What?" Faen and Dae screamed.  
  
"I'll tell you two later, but sorry boys, you can't know." Amani laughed as she began walking again. Faen and Dae looked at each other, shrugged and followed. Munin and Youko stood back a bit, giving each other concerned looks. Youko finally shook his head and followed the rest of them. Munin sighed and ran to catch up with Amani. The guys remained silent for the rest of the trip while the girls chattered about nothing important.  
  
**********  
  
Amani sighed again as she let Munin pull down her yet another unfamiliar hall. His excuse the same: that she needed to rest and give time for her wounds to heal.  
  
"I'm not that weak." Amani had grumble, but Munin would have none of it.  
  
"You need your rest. You're not indestructible, ya know." Munin countered.  
  
Amani growled deeper and turned away as she sneered. "Yes, mother."  
  
"Such a childish temper and you wonder why you are so much fun to tease." Munin said as he pulled her into a vacant room. Amani blinked as she took in the room. Blue. From the curtains, to the sheets on the bed, stone on the floor, everything was blue: different shades of blue, but blue none the less. The sheets were stained cerulean blue to match the billowing curtains. Several light blue pillows were littered across the bed. The wood on the bureau next to the bed was painted the color of peaceful lakes along with the desk across the room and the dresser standing next to the desk. The floor was the shade of winter skies on a good day; gray and blue mixed together to create the serene effect. She looked up to see the floor's mirror. A huge mural of stormy clouds covered the ceiling, the mural traveled down the wall until it mingled with the floor.  
  
Amani's mouth dropped as she whispered one word. "Beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you like it. It's really calming. Now enough sight seeing, off to bed." Munin said as he started pushing her toward the bed.  
  
"But daddy," Amani said pouting. "I'm scared of being by myself in the big scary house. Can I go walking around with you?"  
  
It took her all her effort not to laugh when Munin glared at her. She responded by puffing out her bottom lip and let out a fake whimper. Munin rolled his eyes as Amani finally broke down laughing.  
  
"Now, now little girl. It's time for bed so off you go." Munin said whisking his hands in the direction of the bed.  
  
"Little girl? I think not. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself thank you very much." Amani growled playfully. Amani walked toward the bed purposely bumping into Munin with her hip. She laughed as he stumbled from her blow. Munin growled as he swept Amani into his arms bridal style. Amani kicked her feet and twisted her body, but Munin wouldn't let her escape. He tightened his grip and walked till his thighs touched the bed.  
  
"Time for all little girls to go to bed." Munin chuckled before her dropped Amani unceremoniously onto the bed. Amani huffed as she tried to get, but a sudden weight prevented her from doing so. Without thinking, Munin had planted himself on top of Amani.  
  
"Now, now, you gotta go to bed." Munin said waving his finger in Amani's face. Amani snarled and snap at the finger. Munin jumped and withdrew his hand. "You almost bit me." He said a little breathy.  
  
Amani smiled as she used the distraction to roll him onto his back. She quickly jumped on his stomach, causing him to lose his breath, and planted her hands on either side of his head. "What can I say? I am wild beast that needs to be tamed." Amani leaned over until her lips were at Munin's ear then whispered, "Too bad no one can do it?"  
  
Munin felt his beast rise in him at those words and flipped Amani back onto her back, pinning her arms to her chest. "Let's give it a try shall we?"  
  
Amani didn't have time to answer before Munin's lips were on hers. His silk lips pushed against hers gingerly sucking. Amani shivered as a Munin's tongue run over her bottom lip. She pulled her arms free of Munin's grip and began running her fingers through his hair as he pushed harder on her lips until she was forced to open to him. Munin swept his tongue over and behind her teeth before retreating to his own mouth. He pushed in a second time, rubbing his tongue over Amani's as they battle for the dominance of the kiss. Amani moaned as she felt Munin's hand run up her side.  
  
At the sound, Munin pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "It seems the wild Amani has been tamed."  
  
Amani growled as she tightened her grip in his hair. She pulled his hair down to her for a second kiss then pulled him away and smirked. "But look who's in control."  
  
Munin growled as he grabbed her wrist. "We must fix this mustn't we?"  
  
**********  
  
A groggy Faen carried Hiei into the room they had slept in the night before. At night she had failed to notice anything, but daytime brought out the true brilliance of the design. Dark purple sheets coated the canapé of the bed; a large comforter that matched the canapé lay across the bed itself. Silver lines twisted and churned as they dance across the comforter and into the two dark violet pillows. Dark brown wood brought out the lavender of the walls. The dresser, the bed posts, even the cabinet near the window were all made of the same dark wood. The dark wood also crept along the floor and evenly the ceiling.  
  
"Homey." Faen as she went to the bed. She quickly laid a grumbling Hiei down on the comforter.  
  
"I didn't need you to carry me." He griped as she drew the covers to tuck him in.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, you're cute when you're grumpy." She said as she turned and walked to the cabinet to find some clean linens. She stopped suddenly as the world swam and the corners of her vision darkened.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei asked when he noticed her stop.  
  
Faen shook her head and immediately wish she hadn't. She brought her hand to her temples as she continued her walk to the cabinet. She quickly bent down and grabbed something, not really noticing or caring what it was. She turned back to Hiei, a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just..."she winced bringing her hand to her head again. "Just a little headache."  
  
"You sure?" Hiei asked as she sat down by him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little twinge." She said as she looked at the cloth in her hand then back at Hiei. A genuine smile appeared on her face as she stood. "It appears that I have the rag, but no water. Excuse me while I fetch it."  
  
"You don't have to." Hiei said, a tad concerned about her 'headache'.  
  
"No, I want to plus. I think I'll go get something for my head." She answered as she walked to the door.  
  
"Fine, but I'll go with you." Hiei said as he pulled away the covers.  
  
"No! No. You have to stay in bed." She said as she turned back to him. "Plus, I want my little snuggles getting better, not getting worse worrying about me."  
  
Hiei visibly relaxed when she used his pet name. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." she said turning the door handle behind her.  
  
"Stay safe." Hiei said as he crawled back under the covers.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei. I'm going to the kitchen not to battle. I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself."  
  
"Ok." Hiei whispered unsurely as he watched her open the door and exit the room.  
  
Faen smiled as she heard his whisper. She shook her head again as she started for the kitchen. She walked down the hall holding her head until she made it to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok." She muttered to herself. "I need a bowl. Bowl. Bowl. Bowl." She continued to mutter as she searched the kitchen. "Bowl where are you?" she whispered as she turned in place. She finally looked up and spotted one on the shelf above her. Faen smiled as she grabbed a chair. She quickly placed it under the bowl and climbed in top.  
  
"Come here you stupid bowl." Faen whispered harshly as she strained to reach for the bowl. After several moments of struggling and straining, Faen finally managed to inch the bowl into her grasp. "Gotcha ya little sucker. I swear-" Faen was cut short as pained ricocheted throughout her skull. The bowl shattered to pieces on the floor as Faen released her grip on it in favor of holding her head. Faen's breathing became ragged as black smeared her vision. She swayed and staggered in the chair as her eyes close with the pain. Whimpers and sobs of pain escaped her lips. She bent over trying to relieve the pain; the chair shifted under the movement and finally tipped. Faen quickly tumbled to the ground. A loud thud resounded throughout the kitchen; Faen lay motionless on the kitchen pain consuming her senses. Her heartbeat beat loudly in her ears as she listened to her own breathing in her head. The darkness swirled across her eyes as she finally blacked out.  
  
"Hiei." She whispered as her body stilled.  
  
**********  
  
Youko and Dae casually walked into the garden arm in arm.  
  
"What was it you going to show me again?" Dae asked pulling her arm from Youko's grip to cross her arms her chest.  
  
Youko stopped and looked at her angry stance. He laughed. "I'm going to show you my plants."  
  
"Oh." Dae said as she took Youko's arm when he offered it again. "They aren't going to try to kill me, are they?" she asked a little wary.  
  
"No, not unless I want them to and I don't believe I want to kill you...yet." Youko laughed again at the shocked look on Dae's face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said glaring, well screw daggers, she was glaring butcher knives at him. Youko just continued to laugh.  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
Dae was about to retort but she lost her breath. Youko smiled at her reaction. Flowers bloomed everywhere she looked. A patch of geraniums grew by her right leg and the smell of fresh gardenias was strong in the air. Pansies, mums, chrysanthemums, crepe myrtles, and about every other flower in the world bloomed in large quantities. She looked around again to find azaleas, tulips, even dandelions among the different hybrids of flowers. Everywhere she looked, Dae was barraged by the bright colors and fragrant smells of fresh blossoms. She searched the grounds, stepping away from Youko who let her leave. Row upon row of roses grew tall and strong; all color and type was present from dark crimson to pure white. She ran to the center of the garden to find a huge oak tree shaded with Spanish moss. She sat down under and called Youko to her. Youko smiled as he approached.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Wow! I can't think of anything more. It's beautiful."  
  
"Glad you like it." Youko said.  
  
"Like it, I love it, but..."  
  
"But what?" Youko asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"But it needs blue roses."  
  
"What? Blue roses? They don't exist."  
  
"I know." Dae said cocking her head sideways. " 'Tis a shame. You should create them."  
  
Youko laughed. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."  
  
"As long as you try." Dae said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Youko blinked. "What was that for?"  
  
"For helping me in the battle; couldn't have done it without you." Dae said smiling. "And the roses."  
  
Her smile disappeared as she felt silk brush across then possess her lips. Youko pulled back from the gentle kiss and smiled at the blush that crept across Dae's cheeks.  
  
"What was that for?" she said a little breathy.  
  
"For helping me in the battle and healing my wounds." Youko whispered as he leaned in again. A small yip escaped him as pain throbbed throughout his arm. "What the--?"  
  
Dae laughed as she heard Youko growl in frustration. "Looks like I missed one. Let me see it." Dae gently grabbed his arm and began inspecting the wound. Youko was about to pull back but decided against it. It seemed kinda childish to him. Dae ran her fingers over the slash and poked a few spots causing Youko to wince. "Doesn't look to bad. I'd love to heal it for you but I'm all tuckered out. Wait a minute..."  
  
"What?" Youko asked, not liking the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"I'm just gonna heal it the old fashion way."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Dae just smiled and tucked her hair behind one shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Youko asked.  
  
Dae didn't answer but simply pressed her lips to the wound. Youko stifled a gasp as she flicked her tongue tenderly over the expanse of the wound. She then locked her mouth across the gash and began sucking the injury clean. Youko's eyes dropped to half lidded and his mind fog as he watched Dae's ministrations. Dae continued to probe and cleanse Youko's wound until it was completely healed over. She pulled back from his arm and looked at her handy work; fresh pink tissue covered the gap. She smile as she met eyes with Youko.  
  
Youko studied her face as he tried, with no avail, to pull himself out of the trance her tender attention had put him in. His studying actually worsened his trance. The redness of her lips, the lavender of her eyes, and the slope of her neck all caught his attention. Youko's eyes widened as he noticed as small scratch on Dae's cheek that disappeared into her hair. He raised a hand and gently swept the hair behind her ear, exposing the full extent of the wound. Instantly, Dae was pushed to the ground with a panting Youko on top of her.  
  
"Youko what are you doing?" she asked when he buried his face in her hair then moved to her neck.  
  
Youko's breath tickled Dae's throat as he answered. "Returning the favor."  
  
Dae opened her mouth the question him, but only a gasp escaped. Youko bit into the soft flesh of the wound causing Dae to whimper. He smiled as licked along the her neck; gently nibbling and sucking at the tear. Dae moaned as she felt heat sink into her chest and spread through her body. Youko worked his way up the gash to the side of Dae's jawbone then onto her cheek. He quickly licked the blood and scar tissue away and moved till his mouth hovered over hers and their noses touched.  
  
Youko stared into Dae's eyes which were cloudy with the same lustful passion. He intertwined his fingers with Dae's as he brushed his lips against hers. Youko felt his control slip as the smell of his and Dae's blood mingled in their breaths. Unable to take it anymore, Dae pulled up and locked her lips on his. Youko pushed her back down never relinquishing the kiss. She whimpered as Youko pushed harder against her mouth, but her whimpers turned to moans as Youko bit and licked at her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Dae gasped when his right hand left hers and traveled up her side and over the tip of her breast. Youko immediately entered her mouth, taking his time in plundering the sweet taste of her mouth and drink down all her essence. Youko growled softly when Dae ran her tongue over then traced the points of each of his fangs. He pushed her tongue back in her mouth where they fought for the dominance of the kiss. Dae moaned as he deliberately ran his hands over her breasts again. She arched, her chest rubbing against his and buried her hands in his hair. Youko groaned as pictures of a Dae moaning and writhing beneath him as he moved above her flashed through his head. Reluctantly, he pulled away as he smelled her arousal began to hit the point of no return. He growled in pleasure as he gazed into Dae's lust filled eyes.  
  
"I think we better stop before we do something we'll regret." Youko whispered huskily. Dae merely nodded, not trusted her own voice not to betray her.  
  
Youko slowly peeled himself away from her body. He got to his knees before offering Dae his hand. Dae tentatively took it while she still stared him in the eye. Youko stood to his full height pulling Dae up with him. Their eyes never lost contact as Youko leaned in closer again, but they both drew back before their lips touched. A loud crash sounded causing their ears to twitch.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Dae asked as she pulled farther away from Youko.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like a crash." Youko said as he began to walk toward the back door followed closely by Dae. The two walked inside and were instantly overwhelmed with a fowl stench.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Dae asked while scrunching her nose.  
  
"Yeah, it's blood. Lot's of blood. Come on." Youko said, grabbing Dae's hand. The pair set off following the raw scent. After several minutes of searching, they stumbled upon a crumpled form. It moaned as it turned in a small pool of blood.  
  
Hiei groaned again as he pulled a large shard of vase out of his arm. Youko and Dae were instantly by his side, helping him to his feet. They each grabbed an arm as they drug him away from the shattered glass.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dae asked Hiei as she and Youko sat him down.  
  
"Ya Hiei, what are you doing?" Youko asked as he tore a piece of his pants and began wrapping Hiei's arm.  
  
"I got to find her." Hiei responded as he tried to pull himself to his feet.  
  
Dae and Youko immediately pushed him back down. Hiei struggled and fought as he tried to stand again.  
  
"Calm down Hiei. Who are you looking for?" Youko asked, releasing his friend.  
  
Hiei looked at both kitsunes with what looked like panic in his eyes. "I gotta find Faen! She's missing!"  
  
Curtains close.  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger. Wow, I'm gonna get beat for this one. I hope you enjoyed the lime. Thank you to all of you who voted and please continue to respond. I need ideas so any, suggestions would help. You must know that it takes me so long to update because the story is in three parts. Let me explain: I have a beginning, a middle, and a very good climax. I had the ideas in my head for an awesome climax and didn't want lose them, so I went ahead and wrote them. So eventually, the chapters will start coming out faster. I love all you fans. This is Lykaios Theophania saying, "Goodbye, Goodnight, and I hope you all have a wonderful New Years Eve! I know I'll be delivering my offerings to the porcelain god before New Years Day." 


	8. Past Reflections

A/N: Well, I love the responses I'm getting. Thank you to all you reviewers. The poll is now Dae-3, Faen-2, and Amani-2. I'm gonna go ahead and end it there. Well, I don't want to give away any of the plot so...have fun. Ladies and gentlemen: Act 8- Past Reflections  
  
Disclaimer: Own...nope. Want...yep. Too bad. So sad. And that's how the duck waddles. (That's for you Amy)  
  
Chapter 8: Past Reflections  
  
Relapse: Liz speaking- In our last chapter, we had some fluff and other stuff happen between two of our couples, One stopped and one...well they haven't yet. Unfortunately, fate struck a low blow for when Faen was trying to help Hiei; she, herself, was put out of commission. But all is well...or is going to be eventually. Will Amani and Munin take it to home base? Will Dae, Youko, and Hiei find Faen before it's too late? Will Amani finally spill the secret that she kept from the boys? On with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
"What?" Youko and Dae yelled in unison. Youko stared at his friend in disbelief as the bandages slipped between his fingers and floated to the ground where they were instantly drenched red. Youko looked at the cloth, shrugged, then tore a fresh piece from his pants and began binding Hiei's wound again.  
  
Hiei scowled at them before answering. "Stop yelling! I got a headache. She said she wanted to get some water and something for her head, then she left."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Dae asked.  
  
"That was a good half and hour ago." Hiei snapped. Youko pulled the bandage taunt then tore it. "Ow."  
  
"Your arm should be ok for now." Youko said dropping the spare cloth to the floor as he brushed his hands together.  
  
"Thanks, but can we please find Faen?" Hiei said softly.  
  
Dae smiled and gently grabbed his forearm. "Of course." She said as she helped him to his feet. "But where do we start?"  
  
"The blood." Youko said softly.  
  
"What?" Dae asked.  
  
"The blood. We smelled a lot of blood, but it's not from Hiei. So..."  
  
"It must be from Faen." Hiei said. Dae watched as several emotions passed against Hiei's countenance. "Youko, Dae." He finally spoke. "Can you follow the blood?"  
  
"Of course." Dae chirped. "Don't worry Hiei we'll find her. Knowing Faen, she probably got distracted by something."  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said in a half-believing tone.  
  
Youko finally stood. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After a couple more breaths, he opened his eyes again; determination flickered in his eyes. "This way." Youko said as he started following the scent. Hiei shook his head and blink a couple times to ensure his vision was clear before following. Dae smiled as she brought up the rear.  
  
**********  
  
Munin continued to hold an arrogant smirk as he pinned Amani's hand next to her head and before she could get any ideas, he laid its twin beside it. His eyes danced with evil thoughts as he lowered his lips to hers again. It was only a simple brush of skin, but Amani shivered none the less.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and regain control now, vixen." Munin whispered; his hot breath fanning over her lips. Amani opened her mouth allowing their breath to mingle for a moment before Munin devoured her lips.  
  
Amani gasped then growled as she struggled to control the kiss. The sound caused Munin to push harder against her lips as he beast thrashed from within him. His eyes narrow before the irises flamed and the pupils stretched and his fingers begin to meld together. He suddenly released her mouth and attacked her throat.  
  
Amani began to playfully struggle causing him to tighten his grip. She smiled and bucked against his chest. He snarled and moved to look at her. His eyes softened a bit before inhaling her scent again. The smell of juniper and lavender called and coaxed his beast. He quickly moved her arms so they were both in one now taloned hand. Amani's eyes widened as his grip became painful. The lust she had felt began to fade away as fear trickled in the back of her mind.  
  
If he had noticed the change in her behavior, Munin didn't show it. He pushed her full weight into the mattress below them causing Amani to gasp as the breath was driven out of her lungs. A malicious smile crept across Munin's face as he lowered his other clawed talons to Amani's neck. His beast treasured the way her eyes widened and how her heart raced. It beat in his ears like a steady rising melody; a melody that something deep inside him wanted to end. He threw his head back as his hair stretched and twirled in the air before sprouting tiny hairs. Munin returned his gaze to Amani as his skin blackened and melted as a flood of black feathers seemed to flow out of his arms and over his chest. Amani gasped as she watched his faced begin to thin as his skin seemed taunt against his cheekbones. He let out a pained grunt and lowered his head. Amani lost sight of his face in the wave of feathers, but she heard his small pained noises.  
  
"Munin?" she whispered gently, trying to hide the fear the rode throughout her veins. Her voice rang through his head for several seconds before he felt the fear. He gently lifted his head and looked into her aquamarine eyes. Amani gasped; his beast was well at the surface. Munin's upper body was cover in a thin layer of down feathers that expanded from his lower torso, all the way up his chest and shoulders, down his arms in one direction and up his neck in the other where they ended below his chin. They gleamed in the light like a shining obsidian breastplate. Soft black feathers graced his cheekbones and forehead, but left his dark brown eyes untouched like a mask. Amani's eyes fell upon his slightly reddened lips and licked her own.  
  
Munin continued to lose himself in Amani's eyes. He watched as they traveled over every inch of his body until they returned to his face. He was afraid that she would be frightened or disgusted by his true beast, but was immediately corrected when he watched her licked her lips hungrily as she stared into his earth colored eyes. The beast within him screeched and screamed in his head; demanding he dominate her, but he suppressed it. Amani squeaked catching his attention. A small trail of blood trickled made its way down Amani's wrist and onto the pillow. The talons slowly removed their hold and moved to either side of Amani's head. His wings shifted behind him slightly causing Amani to jump. She watched as hurt flashed across the chocolate irises then disappear. Munin smiled as he brought his wings closer around them as if to shield them from he rest of the world. Amani's eyes widened a bit as she became shadowed from the sun. Munin just chuckled as he gently rubbed his left wing along side her face and down her throat. Amani shivered as the feathers tickled every inch of skin they touched. She closed her eyes as the right wing decided to join the fun.  
  
Munin continued to caress her face and neck a bit longer before laying a gentle kiss. He pulled back and smiled. Her eyes were closed; her breathing shallow. She opened her eyes and smiled back. She raised her left hand and laid it softly against his face. Munin frowned when her eyes ceased their mischievous dancing and took a more serious note.  
  
"Munin. We have to stop." She said softly yet sternly.  
  
Munin's eyes went wide. He dropped his head and quietly spoke. "It's my beast, isn't it?"  
  
"No, no...well maybe just a little, but there is something else." Amani said quickly as she pulled herself into a sitting position, forcing Munin to either bury his head in her chest or sit up with her. He pulled back and sat on his knees. "I just...I think we need know each other better first." She answered.  
  
Munin only nodded his head. Amani smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
"All we need is time." She whispered as she pulled herself from under him and walked to the door. "I'll be back later." She said as she quickly left the room.  
  
Munin sighed as he contorted back to his normal state. The flood of feathers dissipated the same way they had come. His black hair fell across his face and shoulders as his skin returned back to a normal golden tone. He stayed where he was for a moment before sliding off the bed. He silently stood and walked over to the mirror on the dresser. He sighed heavily as he watched the black slits shrink back into a black dot.  
  
Munin growled as he slammed his fist through the mirror frame and into the wall behind it. "I knew it."  
  
**********  
  
Youko, Dae, and Hiei continued struggled to find Faen. Time was not on their side and they needed to hurry, but the scent seemed to be everywhere at once.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Hiei growled.  
  
"The scent is strong. It feels like it's all around us." Dae whispered as she sniffed the air again.  
  
"Lets try this way." Youko said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Oh mkay." Dae said as she following. Her ears picked up Hiei's grumbling as he angrily chased after them. The posse searched for another quarter hour before their expedition finally landed them near the kitchen. The kitchen door was ajar; foul stench pouring from the room.  
  
"Youko, do you smell that?" Dae asked, taking quicker breaths through her nose as she neared the door.  
  
"Smell what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I smell it." Youko responded ignoring Hiei.  
  
"Smell what?" Hiei asked again raising his voice a bit more.  
  
"That's not good. If it smells like that then something bad must have happened." Dae said, her eyes widening a bit.  
  
"What smell?!" Hiei yelled catching the attentions of both the kitsunes.  
  
Dae sighed and gave a worried glance at Youko who closed his eyes and nodded his head. All of this did not go unnoticed by a certain shorter fire demon.  
  
"Are you two going to tell me what's going on?" Hiei yelled as they passed glances at each other again; neither of them spoke.  
  
After several more moments of glaring, Youko sighed and spoke up. "It smells of..."  
  
"What?" Hiei persisted.  
  
"Death."  
  
"What?!" Hiei gasped, his eyes flaring open.  
  
"Wait, let me finish. It smells like death or near death. They are hard to distinguish between. Hiei," Youko sighed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "just be prepared for the worse."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he numbly nodded his head.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Youko said, removing his hand and placing it on the door before pushing it open. Youko and Dae immediately covered their noses as the smell of blood overwhelmed them. They backed up out of the kitchen, but Hiei, who smelled nothing, carefully walked forward and peered around the counter. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he felt liquid surround his bare feet. He looked down to see blood encompassing his foot. His stomach dropped as his eyes traced the stream of crimson. Hiei immediately rushed to Faen side, pulling her gently from the pool of blood.  
  
"Is anything in there?" Youko called from outside the door.  
  
Hiei stared wide eyed at the woman in his arms, unable to find his voice.  
  
"Hiei?" he heard his friend call again.  
  
"I found her." He said softly.  
  
"What?" Dae asked.  
  
"I found her." Hiei said a little louder.  
  
"Is she ok?" Dae asked concern tensioned in her voice.  
  
"No." Hiei said as he brushed Faen's silver bangs away from the wound, knocking a few pieces of pottery loose from her hair to shatter on the floor.  
  
Hiei didn't move as he heard shuffling behind him. His eyes stayed glued on Faen's still form even when Dae squatted down in front of him. He glanced up briefly to see a strip of white cloth tied securely around the lower half of her face. They made eye contact for a moment before looking down a Faen. Dae gingerly brought hand to the wound and probed at it a little. She quickly moved her blood soaked fingers to the bottom of Youko's shirt that she was wearing and tore a fresh piece of cloth. Hiei watched very attentively as Dae bound her friend's wound. The bandage was wrapped several times before being tied off. Blood seeped into the white fabric, turning the pure cloth a lovely shade of bright red.  
  
"I think she'll be ok, but I'm not a doctor." Dae said, hoping for some response. When none came, she continued, "I know of a good one though. She knows all of us very well and has treated our wounds several times before. Her name is Yoreith of Cyn. I'll go see if she can come today." Dae said as she stood and left the room.  
  
Hiei nodded slightly not really acknowledging anything. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and followed the hand to his friend's face.  
  
"Do you want me to help you get her to a room?" Youko asked solemnly.  
  
"No." Hiei answered softly turning away from Youko. "I'll carry her. What room can I put her in?"  
  
Youko smiled removing his hand. "Go ahead and go back to the room you were in. Are you sure you do not need my help?"  
  
Hiei looked at his friend with a distant stare and nodded again. "Yeah, I can carry her."  
  
"Ok." Youko said as he stood and left the room.  
  
Hiei watched his friend leave and turned to his task. He slowly slipped a hand under Faen's shoulders and raised her a bit by bit until her head lay gently on his chest. Next, he shifted her legs until he got a steady grip under her knees. Hiei steadied himself as he rose to his knees and then to his full standing position. He tightened his grip on Faen's body as he walked out of the kitchen and toward their room. He kicked the door open with foot and slowly walked sideways into the room, making sure to avoid Faen's body hitting the doorframe. He quickly walked over to the bed. The covers were still pulled back from when he climbed out of bed. He lightly placed Faen on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chest. Satisfied that she would be warm, he walked out of the room and grabbed an idol chair from the hall and brought it into the room. He put it silently by the bed and sat himself down, waiting for Dae to return with the doctor.  
  
'Please be ok.' He prayed as he watched her sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Amani wandered through the seemingly endless halls wondering whether she should go back and talk to Munin or not.  
  
'I did brush him off kinda hard,' Amani thought to herself. 'But I can't..'  
  
"Huh?.....What's this?" Amani said as she noticed a small puddle and various shreds of white lying on the floor. Her pace quickened as she approached the image. A gasped tore from her throat as she recognized the substances on the floor.  
  
"Blood and cloth?" she whispered kneeling quickly. She slowly reached out and picked up a piece of unblooded cloth. "What happened here?"  
  
While her mind was reeling with possible scenarios, Dae turned the corner and nearly fell as she attempted to stop before hitting her friend. Amani startled and looked wide-eyed at Dae.  
  
"Dae?"  
  
"Amani, good. I need you to go get Yoreith." Dae said hurriedly.  
  
"Ok, but tell me what happened." Amani said, standing.  
  
Dae sighed, caught her breath and answered. "Faen fell and hit her head."  
  
"Oh Kami, Is she alright?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't bother asking you to go get Yoreith if it wasn't serious. Now hurry." Dae said making a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"But wait why do I have to go?" Amani yelled.  
  
"Because I'm going to take care of yours, mine, and Faen's little problem. Plus I think you should get away for a while, you're about to..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is that what you were going to tell us?" Dae asked.  
  
"Yeah." Amani blushed. "I didn't want the boys to hear."  
  
"Mk." Dae smiled as she picked up the scent.  
  
Amani's eyes widened as she saw Dae's smile widened.  
  
"You were with Munin, weren't you?" Dae said smugly.  
  
"Kinda but..."  
  
Dae watched Amani's embarrassment grow. "You didn't."  
  
"I did." Amani said dropping her head.  
  
"You blew him off!" Dae hissed grabbing her friend's shoulder.  
  
Amani gave Dae a pleading look. "What else could I do? As you said I'm about to start. I couldn't take the risk."  
  
"Ok, we'll talk more later, but for now run! Go get Yoreith!" Dae said shoving Amani in the direction of the door.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going." Amani huffed as she ran passed the door and into the woods.  
  
Dae smiled as she watched her friend leave. "It's going to be a long night." She murmured before heading back in the direction of Faen's and Hiei's room.  
  
**********  
  
Youko pushed himself from his leaning position against the wall when he felt Dae approach. Not much later, she turned the corner straight into his chest, rebounding and falling straight on her butt.  
  
"Oomph...owchies." Dae whined rubbing her hip. Her eyes skimmed over the brown shoes, up the white torn pants, across the broad chest, and into the face of Youko. "Oh sorry my bad. I wasn't paying attention." She said flashing an embarrassed smile as a small blush graced her cheeks.  
  
"No, my fault." Youko argued, holding his hand out for her. Dae smiled again and took his hand. With the great ease, Youko pulled Dae to her feet. The swiftness of his lift caught Dae off guard causing her to trip and fall onto his chest.  
  
Dae blushed harder and quickly pulled back. Her blushed flamed when she heard Youko softly chuckling. She took some steady breaths, looked Youko in the face, and spoke.  
  
"I was actually looking for you. There is something that I need to speak to you, Munin, and Hiei about. Could you get Munin and meet me in Hiei and Faen's room?" Dae asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure. Be back in five." Youko said, stroking his hand across Dae's cheek before leaving.  
  
Dae turned to see an empty hall.  
  
'Whoa girl. Calm down. Breathe. You got a job to do.' Dae thought as she approached Hiei's room. 'I am so going to get him back for making me blush.'  
  
Dae pushed her thoughts aside as she knocked on the door. A gruff 'come in' reached her ears. The gently turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
  
Hiei still sat by Faen's side. His elbows on his knees; chin resting in his palms.  
  
"Hiei?" Dae asked softly, approaching the bedside.  
  
He slowly turned and looked Dae in the eye. His eyes held everything Dae needed to know. Worry, anxiety, fear, all swirled in his pupils. He blinked and it all faded into the back of his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he answered dryly.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Well, you and Munin and Youko. They'll be in a second." Dae answered, walking across the floor to the opposite side of the bed from Hiei.  
  
His eyes followed her as she walked then her hands as she checked Faen's vitals. "What about?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Us." Dae answered gently placing Faen's hand back on the bed before meeting Hiei's gaze. "I want to tell all of you about us."  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as he heard the door opened. He stayed facing forward as he watched Youko appear around the foot of the bed and move to stand next to Dae. Hiei noted that Munin remained standing at the foot of the bed; somewhat of a mix between a scowl and a frown planted on his face.  
  
"We're all here. What do you need to tell us?" Munin asked.  
  
"Yes, I am quite curious." Youko added.  
  
Dae looked at Hiei expecting him to add his two cents, but he just continued to stare expectantly at her.  
  
Dae sighed and gathered her thoughts. "Let me start from the beginning."  
  
**********  
  
Amani had been running for what seemed like hours, though it had been only moments. The trip to the house of Yoreith of Cyn was an exhausting one due to the overbearing amount of spells Yoreith had placed everywhere. Amani could go through them easily enough, but it still made her feel tired. Yoreith was no fool; anyone who wanted to see her had to pass through her energy stealing spells. You had to really need or want to see her to risk going to her so weak.  
  
Amani sighed. 'Just remember it's for Faen.' She continued to tell repeat in her head.  
  
After several more minutes of traveling, Amani arrived at a small hut that was shrouded in bushes, weeds, and vines. It was invisible to the naked eye unless you knew it was there. Amani jumped as the old wooden door opened with a loud creak. She visibly relaxed when she saw her old friend emerged.  
  
Yoreith gazed at Amani with her white pupil-less eyes. Her midnight black hair was array, drifting in the breeze of her aura. A small crossed her young face as she spoke.  
  
"Good evening, Amanithil Rimnacar. What has brought you to my humble abode?" Yoreith asked her friend as she approached.  
  
Amani smiled at the open greeting and spoke her mind. "Faen is hurt badly. We need your help."  
  
Yoreith's smile never changed as her eyes swirled into pearl-resent spirals. "Come in. we have much to discuss."  
  
Amani smiled as she approached her old friend. Yoreith returned the smile while gently placing an arm on her back, directing her towards the hut.  
  
Amani's smile widened as a little ball of red fur weaved in and around her legs. "Well hello there Taino."  
  
The small fox stopped its chaotic rubbing and mewed at her. Yoreith opened her arms which were instantly filled with the little red poof ball.  
  
"It seems that you too have been doing well." Amani said as she continued toward the hut.  
  
Yoreith closed her eyes as if in deep thought. She sighed; a smile stretching from her lips. "Yes, we've been through a lot together Taino?" Yoreith said as she nuzzled the little fur ball with her nose. Taino mewed again; licking Yoreith's cheek. "Shall we go inside?" Yoreith asked, turning to Amani.  
  
"Lead the way." Amani answered sweeping her arms at the door. Yoreith smiled as she entered her home closely followed by Amani.  
  
Darkness wrapped around the three figures as they walked through the door. Amani blinked several times trying to adjust to the lack of light. After a few more blinks, she finally was able to take in the confines of Yoreith's house.  
  
Candles flickered from every available space between the scrolls, vials, and other various jars of herbs and trinkets. A large boiling cauldron sat off to one side of the room; a slowly rising florescent stream filled the room. The sweet nectar of sage and rosemary drifted in the air. Amani watched Yoreith placed Taino down on a small crimson pillow that rested on one of the many tables in the room and then proceed to the pot. She stopped just at the brim and swiped her hand leisurely through the steam.  
  
"I have seen many disturbing events going on around you and your friends, Amanithil." Yoreith spoke softly, breaking the eerily silence of the present atmosphere.  
  
Amani jumped at the sudden noise, but hastily recovered. "Yes, two or three battles I believe."  
  
"Yes and several injuries and...other more...emotional dilemmas." Yoreith added with a smile.  
  
Amani the felt heat crawl up her face. "I don't know what you mean." She lied.  
  
Yoreith gave her a disbelieving look; like the kind your mother gives you when tell her you didn't steal the cookies from the cookie jar, but you've got chocolate on your face and crumbs on your shirt.  
  
Amani gave a nervous laugh. Yoreith added a cocked eyebrow to her motherly glare causing Amani to finally crack.  
  
"Well, maybe there was one thing." She said softly as she felt the heat flame anew.  
  
Yoreith smiled at her acceptance. "Don't worry. You're not the only one. I believe Dae has found a beau as well."  
  
"What?" Amani yelled.  
  
Yoreith smiled wider. "You didn't hear anything from me." The smile suddenly faded making Yoreith look almost scary. Her white eyes bore into Amani's blue ones. "But it does seem we have a very important matter at hand, don't we?"  
  
"Yes." Amani answered; her smile fading as well. She sat in an empty wood chair and stared at Yoreith. "Faen is wounded."  
  
"How badly?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I walk out of Munin's room ad bumped into Dae. Next thing I know Dae is shoving me out the door telling me to retrieve you." Amani said. Taino gave a soft mew from his perch before leaping off of it and making himself comfortable in Amani's lap. She absently stroked the fox's head as she continued. "Dae pressed that it was important I bring you as soon a possible."  
  
Yoreith gave a silent nod before turning back to her cauldron.  
  
"We'll have to wait." She stated softly.  
  
"Why?" Amani asked.  
  
Yoreith smiled and turned to walk into an extra room in the back. Amani pulled Taino to her chest as she prepared to rise and follow Yoreith when she felt a cool breeze wrap around her. The breeze seemed to clutch Amani around upper arms with a chilling yet calming effect. Amani looked up at Yoreith to meet the deep spiraling white irises.  
  
"I'm going to take a short nap and I suggest you do the same." Yoreith's voice said as it echoed through Amani's mind.  
  
Amani suddenly felt heavy. Taino plopped to the floor when Amani unexpectantly dropped her arms to her sides. Her limbs began weights as she struggled to stand. After several attempts, she managed to raise her head and meet Yoreith's gaze.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" Amani said slurred.  
  
Yoreith's face betrayed nothing as she spoke. "It's all for the best now. Rest."  
  
Amani's eyes drooped as her legs gave out. Blissful slumber consumed her senses. She never her body hit the floor beneath her.  
  
Yoreith walked over to the fallen woman. "In due time." She whispered as she sat in a nearby chair and watched images rise from the bubbling steam in the cauldron. Five people were situated in different spots in a purple bedroom, talking. Their mouths moved, but no sound was heard, yet Yoreith could hear them all the same. She chuckled softly as she watched the scene play out before her. "In due time."  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Faen and I met each other long before we met Amani." Dae started.  
  
"How long ago was that?" Youko interrupted.  
  
Dae gazed at the ceiling while she strummed her fingers across her chin. "Oh...I can't remember. It was a long time ago when we were both kids."  
  
"How did you two meet?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Stop interrupting me, I'll get to it." Dae said as she made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "Before I talk about how we met, I'd better tell you about our very...uneventful childhoods."  
  
All three men made themselves comfortable as they prepared for a long tale; Hiei in his chair next to Faen, Munin on the footboard of the bed, and Youko sitting behind Dae on the bed. Dae checked them all to make sure they were ready and began.  
  
"Faen's mother's name was Algar and though she won't admit it, it's her last name as well."  
  
"May I ask why she hates this name?" Munin asked.  
  
"I was getting to that." Dae huffed. "Now no more interruptions or someone is going to get hurt. Now, the reason Faen hates her last name because it was her mother's name."  
  
"What does that mean?" Youko asked.  
  
"Geese, if you guys can wait I'll answer all your questions. Anyway, Faen hates your mother therefore she hates her name." Dae held up her hand before the men could ask any questions. "Faen's father left after mating with Algar, so she never knew her father or even his name. Algar held a lot of resentment for her mate's abandonment of her and therefore held resentment for her bastard child. She didn't harm Faen or anything as such, but...let's just say she wasn't the best mother either. When Faen was only a small child, Algar abandoned her. She said something about becoming of age, I don't know, but that's Faen's childhood now on to Amani's."  
  
"Wait a minute," Hiei interrupted. "You're telling me Faen's mother abandoned her when she began of age and because of that she hates her mother?"  
  
"No, no. Her mother told her that she was of age, but Faen was only a small child. Her mother simply wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Faen basically raised herself." Dae answered.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said softly. "Please continue."  
  
"Right where was I...oh yeah: Amani. Well, Amani's full name Amanithil Rimnacar. She had a pretty normal life until she hit her teens."  
  
"What happened?" Munin asked.  
  
"Well, she was born in the land of the Ice Maidens..." Dae stopped as she noticed Hiei's eyes widen. "Hiei, are you alright?"  
  
Hiei shook himself from his thoughts of his homeland and turned to Dae. "I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
Dae cocked an eyebrow. "Do you know something about the land of the Ice Maiden's or something?"  
  
Hiei shook his head. "No, I've just heard of it."  
  
"Mk...anyway, she grew up there in peace, but when she hit her teen years a civil conflict broke out."  
  
"A war?" Munin asked.  
  
"No, a dispute. There was an argument over the murder of a baby fire demon born from one of the maidens. Instead of giving the baby boy to the fire demons, they killed it by throwing it off a cliff."  
  
Hiei's jaw was dropped by now, but Dae decided to ignore it.  
  
"Anyway, the mother went crazy and threatened to kill the boy's twin sister. After a brief struggle, they managed to get the baby to safety, but the mother killed herself. The ice land went into turmoil. Many believe it was the fault of the Queen for the mother's suicide. In short, a small band of rebels wanted to remove the queen from the throne, but they were quickly snuffed. All the rebels were banished from the land of ice for all eternity."  
  
"Let me guess," Youko started. "She was one of the rebellion."  
  
"Correct. She wandered for several years until we met up with her." Dae said.  
  
"So, we know about Faen and we know about Amani, now Dae what about you?" Youko breathed on her neck. Dae suppressed a shiver, elbowing him in the gut instead.  
  
"Well, I don't have much of a childhood fantasy or anything. My mother died giving birth to me. My father wanted me to have a mother so he gave me a foster family when I was just a baby. I stayed with my foster family until I was preteen."  
  
"Why did you leave?" Hiei asked as he absently intertwined his finger in Faen's silver tresses.  
  
"They left me. A snobby stronger demon wanted their land, but instead of asking for it he simply killed them all."  
  
"How did you survive?" Munin asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on the dark wooden footboard.  
  
"Believe or not, my father came and fought for me." Dae's eyes saddened a bit. "He died in my arms, but not before killing the stronger demon. He said nothing, but simply smiled."  
  
"So in a sense, you are all orphans." Munin asked.  
  
"Yep. We are just a rag-tag band of pesky orphans." Dae said smiling.  
  
"How did you all meet?" Hiei asked looking up into Dae's face.  
  
"Well, as I said before, Faen and I met before we met Amani. It happened about...oh a while ago; must have been a couple of decades, maybe a century or two. I don't remember anyway, we were still little kids with no parents, no manners, and no respect for anybody. We ran into each other in a field one day and got in a fight. We called each other stupid names or something. Continuing on, we fought, knocked each other out. Woke up, fought again, and knocked each other out again. Then, woke up again, but before we could fight a really stupid demon came up and started calling us runts and brats, etc. Well, we both got really pissed and we actually agreed to kill him together; trust me it was a very mutual understanding. This guy was ugly. So we banded together and killed him. It only took us about five minutes. Well after we finished killing the guy, we got to talking and we found out that we had a lot in common. From there it's history."  
  
"But what about Amani?" Munin asked shifting to a standing position.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, about a decade after Faen and I met, we came across Yoreith of Cyn. Our first encounter with her was anything but pleasant. But after she beat us into the ground, she told us that our duo needed to become a trio and that the third member of our party was on the way. Faen and I went searching for days, but we just could not find that third person. So, we went back to Yoreith and asked her where to find this third person. She told us that we had to wait three days before anyone would arrive. So we waited and just as she said three days later Amani shows up. She was about to try and ripe our heads off when Yoreith pinned her with a stunning spell. We managed to talk her out of killing us and just talk to us instead. She told us that she had felt compelled to come this way and then she met us. So we all had a little sit together-Yoreith, Faen, Amani, and I- and we all became friends from that day on."  
  
"So you really aren't sisters?" Munin asked.  
  
Dae slowly turned and gave the raven demon a glare that made him want to crawl in a fetal position and cry. "No, I made that whole story up because I was bored. No, we're not sisters. Geese, you really are a bird brained idiot."  
  
A/n: Deepest apologizes for taking so long. School + soccer = no time for me. Spanish is easy. Algebra II is a headache. Band is boring. History is naptime. Soccer is and will be the death of me. This chapter is also not the one I am the most fond of. Sorry for the wait. I promise to update sooner next time. This is Lykaios Theophania saying, "Yo soy el perro café." HAHAHAHAHA! 


	9. New Awakenings

A/N: Mk, I am the coffee dog, a.k.a. the coffee bitch because I'm a real bitch when I don't have my morning coffee. See self-explanatory. Anyway, I'm sorry that I took so long to update. Ladies and Gentlemen: Act 8: New Awakenings.  
  
Disclaimer: no. no! No. No! NO. NO! NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON"T FREAKING OWN THEM MK?  
  
Chapter 9: New Awakenings  
  
Relapse: Amy talking here- I knocked Liz unconscious with my baseball bat and took her job. Anyway, by some cruel twist of Liz, Faen wasn't in the last chapter at all. Well, she was, but she was unconscious so that doesn't count. Moving on, after a bad experience with Munin, Amani is commissioned by Dae to retrieve their long time friend and mentor, Yoreith, to help heal Faen. But, while Amani was getting help, Dae was yapping her trap and spilling all our past secrets to the boys. Yep, what a traitor. Well, I can't think of any more to say so.....On with the show!  
  
Curtains open.  
  
Munin glared at Dae from across the bed. "Where is Amani anyway?"  
  
"I sent her to go get Yoreith of Cyn." Dae said as she leaned over the bed to check on Faen again. Hiei watched her cautiously as Dae verified that Faen was going to make it through the night.  
  
"Who exactly is this Yoreith of Cyn?" Hiei asked, his eyes still following Dae as she sat back up.  
  
Dae sighed. "I already told you, she was the person would got us all to be friends. We'll sorta. She a very good sorcerer and healer."  
  
"How far away is she?" Youko asked.  
  
"About a couple hours away, but knowing Yoreith she probably won't come until tomorrow." Dae said as she stood.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked, anger tinged in his voice.  
  
"Calm down." Dae barked. "Yoreith is good, but she's strange. She doesn't always do what most people would obviously do first. She tends to do things by her own schedule no matter how grave or desperate the situation is. She's just.....I don't know. She tends to bend and twist her own words; she never will give you a straightforward answer. You can almost never take her seriously."  
  
"But can she be trusted?" Munin asked, standing as well.  
  
"If you're her ally, which we are, yes, but if you are her enemy....." Dae looked at the ceiling as if it would reveal the word she was looking for. "I suggest you get far, far away, though it won't help you much. Oh and one more thing, she's blind."  
  
"Then what good is she?" Youko asked from his sitting position.  
  
"She might not be able to see you with her eyes, but trust me, she can see you." Dae continued before any of the men could ask. "She's sorta a physic." She answered as she held a hand out for Youko. Youko quirked an eyebrow at the hand and stared at her. Dae huffed, dropping her hand to her side. "I already told you she won't be here till tomorrow. I've been awake for over 28 hours and I don't know about you, but I want some sleep."  
  
"That actually sounds like a good idea." Youko said as he stood then moved behind Dae. "Shall we go?" he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
Dae's face flamed. She growled in embarrassment and elbowed him in the gut. She felt her blush deepen as she watched identical smiles grace Hiei's and Munin's faces.  
  
"Well Munin," Dae said clearing her throat. "Are you going to be staying in here tonight?"  
  
Munin shook his head. "I will retire to my bedroom. Good-night." He turned quickly and swiftly glided toward the door. He stopped just before the turned the door handle. His wings flexed visibly as he turned to look at the people left in the room. "Dae?" he asked catching her attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would like to talk to you tomorrow before Amani gets back if you don't mind." Munin said.  
  
"Not at all." Dae responded with a knowing smile.  
  
"Thank you." Munin turned abruptly. He quickly turned the doorknob, sweeping the door into the hall. With a flash of feathers, he was gone, leaving an open door to an empty hallway.  
  
Dae turned to Youko and glared. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"You." Youko answered smugly.  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait longer. I need to talk to Hiei. Now go. Shoo, shoo." Dae said sweeping her hands towards the door. Youko chuckled softly. Dae eeped as Youko squeezed her butt before making his immediate departure.  
  
Hiei laughed as he watched Dae fume. She jumped as if she had forgotten that others were in the room.  
  
"Oh sorry Hiei." Dae said as she tried to control her raging hormones. "Umm I just wanted to ask you if you wanted me to stay with Faen tonight."  
  
"Nah." Hiei said as he stared at the sleeping Faen. He reached out and gently stroked the stray strands of hair from her face. "I'll stay with her."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you need anything before I hit the sack?" Dae asked as she stifled a yawn and failed.  
  
"No. I'll be okay. Go to bed."  
  
Dae yawned again waving her hand good-bye. "Night, night." Hiei managed to make out through the yawn. She wearily got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Hiei smiled as he grabbed the wet washcloth on the bureau next to him and began wiping the dried blood from Faen's face. After a few moments, Faen's face and neck were spotless and Hiei was finally feeling the fatigue of the day's labor. He removed his black cloak leaving him in nothing but his black pants. He tossed the cloak on the back of the chair he was in. He took a quick survey of the room to make sure everything was in order and noticed the billowing curtains. He followed the breeze to the windows. He grabbed the two huge panes of glass and pulled them together. After clasping them shut, he returned to Faen's side.  
  
"Snuggles." Faen muttered sleepily as she rolled on her side, putting her back to Hiei. Hiei smiled as he walked around the bed. He gently crawled onto the bed, fearful of waking Faen, and laid down next her. Faen muttered some undistinguishable words before pulling herself into the warmth of Hiei's body.  
  
Hiei startled as he felt Faen loosely drape an arm on his. He smiled as he closed his eyes and settled in for the night.  
  
"I love you Faen."  
  
A smile curled upon Faen's face as she and Hiei drifted into the world of dreams.  
  
*********  
  
"Perfection." Yoreith muttered as she turned away from the rising steam. Her attention was pulled to the sleeping mass on the floor. She smiled as she watched Amani silently snooze. With a groan, Yoreith pulled her tired body from her seat and walked over to a cabinet that sat on the opposite wall. She loosely grabbed a large blanket and dropped it around Amani, who subconsciously wrapped it tightly around her. Yoreith felt a smile pull at her face again as she walked into the back bedroom.  
  
"Until tomorrow." She sighed as she crawled wearily under the covers and let sleep take her under.  
  
**********  
  
Munin crawled into a bed lonely and tied, while Dae and Youko fell asleep next to each other silently. And like this the night passed.  
  
**********  
  
Sunlight danced across the cerulean sky as the sun pushed itself over the horizon. Birds began their morning songs as they greeted the new morning. The quiet forest soon began restless with the hustle of life.  
  
With a yawn and stretch, Dae pulled herself from the crimson sheets and walked to the window. A smile stretched across her face as she watched the final moments of the sunrise. She lazily laced her fingers together and raised them high in the air, arching her back to stretch all her sore muscles. She lavender eyes searched the room and found a silver mass of hair still sleeping soundly under the satin covers.  
  
'I will have my revenge on you Youko.' Dae thought happily. 'Not right now, but I can wait though.'  
  
Sighing, Dae quickly grabbed some clothes for the day and rushed into the bathroom. She smiled as she pulled the black tank top over her head. It quickly was joined by the dark grey sweat pants. She smiled at herself in the mirror. The wounds from her neck had yet to fully heal, but were now nothing more that mere scratches that would heal before the days end. A faint flush spread across her cheeks as she remembered what had happened under the tree. The blush disappeared as a slight scowl set in on her features.  
  
'I still need to get him back for embarrassing me so many times yesterday.' Dae thought to herself. A smile made its way passed her lips as an idea sprang forth. She quickly turned the shower faucet to hot and stripped herself of her under garments. She held the loin cloth idly in one hand and stared at the mirror again. She watched as her smiling reflection was enshrouded in the growing mist.  
  
"First things first, get new under garments. Second.....man this will be so perfect." Dae said excitedly as she jumped up and down a little bit before regaining her composure.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." She whispered as she finally entered the shower.  
  
**********  
  
Amani groaned as she peeled the wool blanket from her sore body. She slowly drew a shaky hand threw her light blue bangs and blinked several times to adjust to the sunlight that had woken her up. She wearily turned her head and took in her surroundings. Another groan escaped her lips as she remembered the sleeping spell Yoreith had thrown at her.  
  
"Good morning." A low voice said across the room. Amani traced the sound and found Yoreith sitting comfortably by the fire steadily stroking Taino's small red-furred head. Yoreith quickly deposited the little fox on the ground and grabbed a steaming mug from the table next to her. She quickly walked over to her sleepy friend and extended the mug. "Here drink this. It will make your headache go away."  
  
Amani drunkenly raised her hand and grasped the glass. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at the thick green liquid. "It won't kill me will it?"  
  
"What would be the point in that?" Yoreith answered.  
  
"Yeah.....right." Amani wearily took one sip and sighed. "Was it really necessary to knock me out? You could have just told me to wait."  
  
Yoreith merely smiled in response and walked back to her previous seat. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Peachy." Amani muttered as she continued the drink the strange concoction until only an empty cup was left. She remained seated for a few more seconds before finally feeling well enough to stand up. She walked over to Yoreith and handed her back the empty mug.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Yoreith asked as she took the cup and placed it back on the table where it had started from. Amani shrugged, but realized Yoreith hadn't seen it. In fact, Yoreith's white eyes seemed to stare right through Amani onto the wall behind her.  
  
"Actually, yes. I would say thanks, but since you were the one who gave me the headache I'll keep my thanks to myself." Amani said grouchily as she plopped down in a near-by chair. She groaned again as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Pull yourself together Amanithil. We leave in an hour." Yoreith said as she stood and went into an adjacent room.  
  
"Ok." Amani muttered as she dozed. "I'll be ready."  
  
Yoreith smiled as she gathered her necessities.  
  
**********  
  
Hiei's eyes fluttered. Something warm and soft was lying against his cheek. The object was twitching in the breeze, tickling his face. Crimson eyes slowly appeared behind dark lashes as Hiei awoke to meet the day. A genuine smile spread across a tired face as Hiei watched Faen curled tighter against him, her soft silver tail patting gently against his face. Both her hands were clasped together, buried against her chest. Her breath was warm against his neck, her silver hair mixing with his own midnight tresses. One of her long pale legs was scissored in between his almost as if she sought to steal the warmth from him.  
  
Hiei gently moved away, untangling himself as best he could. Even though he knew she wouldn't wake, he didn't want to just drop her. He slowly withdrew is arms from around her and then his legs. Finally, he pulled himself off the bed.  
  
Faen whimpered at the lost warmth. A claw handed pawed at the spot where Hiei had just been. With a grunt, Faen buried her face in the pillow and rolled her body into the warm spot, putting her back to Hiei.  
  
The smile never wavered as Hiei made his way around the bed to look at Faen. Her silver hair array among the dark plum pillows. The bloodied bandage was beginning to unravel, most of it tangled in her hair. A restless slumber had drawn the sheets passed her hips, exposing her black pants. Her red shirt had ridden up to her waist, scrunching the black dragons into worms and rendering her lavender breast wrap a view to all. A shiver ran down Faen's body as the breeze caressed her bare skin.  
  
Hiei smiled as he pulled the dark violet comforter around Faen's shoulders, tucking it in around the sides. A sigh passed from Faen's lips as she curled the sheets around her.  
  
"Thank you snuggles." Faen murmured. "I make the cheese grits in the living room."  
  
Hiei laughed softly at Faen's sleep talk. After giving her a brief check, he retired to the bathroom to freshen up. Taking as little time as possible, Hiei soon returned to the chair next to Faen to wait for Yoreith's arrival.  
  
**********  
  
Munin sighed again as he stared at the ceiling from under his cerulean sheets. Though birds sang and the world moved, he didn't. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to remember. He simply wanted to lay in the bed until he wasted away to nothing. His thoughts once again turned to Amani and the words she had spoken before she left him.  
  
'I knew no one could love a beast like me.' He thought, a deep growl pouring from his throat as he beat his fist into the blue satin pillows until feathers danced in the wind and across the room. 'No one.'  
  
Reluctantly, Munin pulled the comforter off of him and set his feet on the cold stone floor. He listened to the rampaging forest outside and groaned. Sighing, he stood and walked to the bathroom.  
  
The ivory door swung in to reveal a large full size mirror on the adjacent wall. He cringed as glared the man on the wall. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, darkness only self-hate and hurt could cause. His unruly hair was half knotted in his wings which seemed to have lost their glimmer and shine.  
  
He turned his eyes from his reflection to his own hands. They looked so normal: tan, strong, and a bit calloused from pure hard labor, but they hid their truest, deadest form deep within them. Long, think talons slowly drew outward from his fingers. Memories of Amani's scared, fearful face, flashed in front of his eyes. Munin looked back to the man in the mirror, at himself. He had begun to change again and it angered him. It made his blood rage that he was what he was. Self-loathing filled him as he angrily swiped his right hand's talons down the mirrors surfaces. The horrible screech of claws against metal echoed throughout the room further angering him. He gripped his left hand into a fist and shattered the mirror with one fierce blow. Blood flowed down the mirror in rivets; both from the glass embedded in his knuckles and the talons digging into his palm.  
  
Munin's chest heaved with his heavy breaths as he stared at his shattered reflection. He watched his passive face curl with anger and his eyes tint red before he tore the remains of the mirror from the frame and watched them smash to smithereens on the floor. He continued to thrash at the frame until it was nothing. When he finally calmed down, he looked at his destruction. The floor glowed from the rebounding sunlight showing the ruined wood and drying blood smears. He eyes finally came back to his hands. Blood poured from the shards of mirror and wood embedded in them.  
  
Munin sighed as he began the painful process of pulling out every individual piece and washing the wounds. After about fifteen minutes, he had tended to his wounds and now had mummy hands. He left the bathroom, avoiding stepping on the glass and looked at the rising sun.  
  
"I guess I better go meet Dae." He said sadly before leaving the room.  
  
**********  
  
Youko tried to shift to a more comfortable position to be met with sun. He turned again and noticed the sheets were missing. His consciousness slowly began to grow enough for him to notice he was alone. He flopped onto his back bringing his arm to shield his eyes and listened to the sound of running water. After a few seconds of confusion, he finally realized that Dae had gotten up and was now in the shower. He groaned as he slowly removed his arm and blinked to adjust to the light. He yawned as he forced his sore body to sit up.  
  
Dae had just finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom just as Youko sit up. Youko's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped as he watched Dae cross the room. A crimson cloth bound her breast just enough to keep them from spilling out, but not enough for them not to bounce with her every stride. Her lower half, on the other hand, was clothed in a strange garment Youko had never seen before. It was almost identical to what was under a loin cloth. An hour glass shaped cloth started at her hips in the front and went in between her legs to cover her butt. The two loose ends had threads that were tied together on each of her hips. Her white hair clung together as it lay over Dae's right shoulder. Water drizzled down the front of Dae's stomach and legs from her snow tendrils.  
  
Dae stifled her laugh and hid her smile as she strode casually across the room. It wasn't until Youko failed to stifle a low growl that she acknowledged he was in the room. She turned to Youko with the best surprised expression she could muster. "Oh, hey Youko! You haven't happened to have seen my clothes have you?"  
  
Youko managed to close his mouth and shake his head no.  
  
"Oh darn. I can't remember where I put them." De said as she began "looking" around the room. She walked over to the dresser and pulled the bottom drawer out with her foot. Dae bent at the hips, giving Youko a good view of her rump, and began to "search" through the draw.  
  
Youko felt his heart rate increase as he stared at Dae's seductive butt and fluffy swishing tail. He watched as she stood and scratch her head. She quickly spun on her heel, turning toward Youko and walked towards the bed. His eyes traced the curve of her waist up to the breast wrap which was slipping. With every step it seemed to side a bit more until Dae was forced to adjust it. Youko felt his arousal begin as he watched Dae approach him. She was talking, but he didn't hear anything. It wasn't until she was face to face with him that he actually looked at her face.  
  
"Youko! Did you hear me?" Dae asked as she leaned over the edge of the bed to look in his face.  
  
"Umm sorry.....I got distracted." Youko said as he forced himself to look her in the face.  
  
"As I was saying. I can't find my clothes. Do you know where they are?" Dae said, standing back up.  
  
Youko pulled eyes away from the crest of her breast. "No.....no I haven't."  
  
Dae sighed as she went back to searching. She walked over to the table and dropped to her hands and knees, putting her face to the floor and pushing her hips into the air. Her tail stuck straight up except for the tip which twitched from side to side. Youko felt his mouth water when she wiggled her hips a little to see better. Youko groaned as images of Dae screaming his name while her thrust mercilessly into her flashed through his mind causing his desire to grow.  
  
Dae smiled as he began to loose control. "Got a stomach ache?" Dae asked as she stood. "You're groaning like a woman in labor."  
  
"Yes.....a stomach ache. I guess I'm hungry." Youko whispered as he attempted to control himself and was failing.  
  
Dae sighed and walked toward the bed. Youko thought she was going to jump on the end, but instead she knelt down at the foot, disappearing from his sight. Suddenly her tail appeared, swishing from the left end, Dae squeaked and the tail dashed forward to the other end of the bed.  
  
"I think I see something." Dae muttered. Youko heard scratching and Dae grunting before the tail disappeared.  
  
Curious, Youko crawled to the end of the bed and looked over the footboard to find an empty place. He gazed across the room, but found Dae no where. His sensitive fox ears twitched as the sound of scratching and bumping. He jumped as the bed rose then fell  
  
"Ow, my head." Dae cursed as she crawled to the left side. Youko leaned back against the foot board and watched Dae pulled herself from under the bed and stand.  
  
"Nope, nada." Dae said as she once again adjusted her breast strap. Youko closed his eyes to sate his thoughts and was about to suggest she borrow some of his clothes when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Dae said before Youko could tell them to go away.  
  
Youko opened his mouth to remind Dae that she was bare to the world, but didn't have a chance before Munin walked into the room. Youko watched Munin's face flame as he took in all her curves. A jealous growl made it's way out of Youko's throat. Munin immediately pulled his eyes back into head and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted something-" Munin began.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you didn't. I'm just trying to find my clothes." Dae said as she walked toward Munin. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
Munin's face flushed at the openness of Dae's question and the flaunting display she was putting on. He glanced at Youko to find his friend sending him a seething glare and took it as his hint.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't seen your clothes." Munin said as he walked to the door. "I better go, but I still would like to talk to you about Amani when you're less.....revealing."  
  
Before anything could be said, he left the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.  
  
"Bye Munin." Dae said as she waved to the door. She smiled as she turned to Youko and let a mask of confusion set in. He was staring at her with a mixture of anger, jealously, and lust.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dae asked crossing her arms under her breasts causing them to rise.  
  
Youko immediately stood and in a flash he was face to face with Dae.  
  
"You little vixen." Youko said as he circled around Dae, stopping at her back. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Dae squeaked at the obviousness of his desire poking her in the small of her back. Dae started to move away, but Youko held her still. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Why did you do this?"  
  
Dae felt herself smile. "Revenge is a wonderful thing." She whispered as she purposefully rubbed her butt against him.  
  
Youko hissed against her neck, his eyes fluttering. He slowly raised his hand and swept her white hair behind her neck. His hand took its time in caressing her exposed skin as it traveled to her stomach. Dae's body reacted; goosebumps flowed across her body, her body tightened. Youko smiled at her response and slowly bent his head to her neck where he laid the gentlest butterfly kisses.  
  
His breath was hot steam against the side of her throat as he spoke. "I will teach you to flaunt about in front of others around me."  
  
Dae shivered as his grip tightened. Youko's fangs traced the curve of her neck before striking at her pulse. Dae gasped, fighting his hold, but Youko's bit down harder causing Dae's knees to give. Both his hands moved to wrap around her stomach as he pressed her to his body. Dae's breath came in short gasps as Youko's teeth drew the first drops of blood. Dae's eyes shut as she lay immobile in Youko's embrace. A long moan escaped from her throat when Youko removed his teeth and lazily began to lick at the wound. He smirked as he held her; her head cradled on his shoulder, her body sagging against his.  
  
"Now for today. I suggest you borrow some of my clothes." Youko whispered huskily in Dae's ear.  
  
This time it was Dae's turned to grin. "Don't bother. My clothes are in the bathroom." Dae said as she quickly pulled from Youko's embrace. "Excuse I need to go get dressed." Dae said rapidly. She gave Youko a quick kiss on the lips before escaping to the bathroom.  
  
Youko stood, mouth hanging, staring at where Dae just stood. 'That little....."  
  
**********  
  
Munin walked unsteadily down the hall, still thrown from Dae's little flash show.  
  
'Are all three of these girls this crazy?' Munin stopped as the next thought crossed his mind. 'Can we really trust them?'  
  
He began walking again as he thought upon his own questions for several minutes. His pondering had distracted him from his direction and he some found himself outside the door of Faen and Hiei's room. Munin stopped in mid-step and turned his full attention to the cracked door.  
  
Hiei still sat in the same chair next to the bed. Munin's ears picked up quiet murmuring, but he couldn't make up much, but one sentence stuck out.  
  
Munin's eyes widened as he realized Hiei's true devotion. A soft smile splayed across Munin's face as his features relaxed.  
  
'I guess time will tell.' He thought to himself as he continued towards the front door.  
  
**********  
  
Amani smiled as she and Yoreith approached the familiar fortress gates.  
  
"Is this it?" Yoreith asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yep." Amani said lazily. "This is the place."  
  
The two women continued pass the gates, waving to the guard, and strolled into the courtyard. Amani and Yoreith went on through the courtyard and to the front door. Unfortunately for Amani, when she opened the door who of all people was walking out.  
  
Amani's head collided into Munin's broad chest. Stumbling back, she was prepared to throw out a rude remark, but it was immediately trapped in her throat. Her aquamarine eyes went wide as she stared at Munin. She felt her heart speed up as she meet his dark brown gaze.  
  
Munin stared back at Amani with uncertainty. Her aquamarine eyes were large; thick with emotions he couldn't determine. But his eyes conveyed a more recognizable mixture of feelings. Hurt, confusion, and.....love. He blinked and it was all gone; locked away deep within him.  
  
Amani watched Munin hid within himself and felt a pang of guilt. She suddenly wanted to comfort him, but she simply couldn't find the words. So she remained silent, watching Munin pull back further and further into himself.  
  
Yoreith watched them play deer in the headlights a bit longer before interrupting. She cleared her throat, laughing softly under her breath at the astonished looks they gave her.  
  
"My name's Yoreith of Cyn," She said holding out her hand to Munin. "But I do not believe I've had the pleasure."  
  
Munin's eyes widened more as he finally took in all of Yoreith. The blackness of her hair contrasted greatly with the whiteness of her eyes. At first her thought her blind, but then her felt it; a small pull from somewhere. He looked into Yoreith's pupil-less eyes and watched a hurricane appeared in each dragging at him. But, as soon as he felt the feeling, it was gone. Munin mentally shook himself and gently grasped her hand. "My name is Munin."  
  
"Oh, so you're the infamous Munin? That makes sense. You look like just how Amanithil describe you." Yoreith said ignoring the evil glare Amani threw at her. "Now, if you two don't mind, I would like to see Faen before she slips into a coma or worse."  
  
"Oh.....ok." Munin said as he molded his body against one side of the door frame, allowing the two women to pass.  
  
"Well, thank you." Yoreith said, smiling as she passed. "Amanithil this one's nice, you should keep him."  
  
Amani's face flamed. Her shock quickly faded into anger. "I really do not believe it is your place to say who is good to for me or not." Amani seethed in embarrassment, biting out every word.  
  
"Believe what you like." Yoreith said as she waited just inside the door for her two guides.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Munin and Amani said at the same time, though in very different tones. While Amani's was tinged in anger, Munin's was of purely intrigued.  
  
Yoreith merely smiled and walked away further annoying Amani. Amani growled and ran to catch up with her friend. Munin smiled and followed.  
  
**********  
  
Dae walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, to see the room empty. She smiled knowing her revenge had been faultless. She had shown him that she could return whatever he dealt out and embarrassed him in front of his friend, which had not been planned, but was a benefit either way.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it a bit. After sticking her head out the door for long enough to check if the coast was clear, she exited the room. Dae strolled down the hall, loosely braiding her wet hair as she went. Not much later, she bumped into the healing party.  
  
A smile slowly spread across Dae's face as she looked at her old friend. "Hey, Yoreith. How ya doing?"  
  
"Hello, Daegarathwen. How have you've been?" Yoreith asked.  
  
"Can't complain." Dae answered then looked beyond Yoreith to see Munin and Amani exchange odd glances at each other. "What's up with them?" Dae whispered behind her hand.  
  
Yoreith smiled then whispered back. "I believe love is in the air and they are choking on it."  
  
Dae giggled softly before regaining her seriousness. "Faen is down the hall. I believe we best hurry."  
  
Yoreith nodded her head and continued down the hall. Dae casually strolled at her side while Amani and Munin continued to glimpse at each other.  
  
Dae opened the door to Faen and Hiei's room and then stepped aside for Yoreith to pass. She followed Yoreith into the room and started when she noticed Youko standing across the room from her, staring at her intently. Dae huffed, trying to ignore his heated gaze, and walked over to Faen's side. She leaned against the wall crossing her arms under her breasts as she watched Faen from Hiei's right side.  
  
Amani and Munin entered the room silently and remained quiet at the end of the bed.  
  
A quiet hush fell over the group as Yoreith made her way over to Faen's sleeping form. Dae and Hiei were forced to step back to allow the sightless woman to reach their friend. Yoreith ended up having to push Hiei's chair back to reach the best spot over Faen. Her white eyes took in nothing, but she saw her none the same. Yoreith gently brought a slender hand to the bandage wrapped around Faen's forehead. She searched through the silver hair for a few moments before she found the ending of the cloth and began to undo it. The rest of the room remained silent as they watched Yoreith finish with the wrap and deposit it into Dae's hands. Dae quickly disposed of the bloody material and returned to watch the healing.  
  
Yoreith's gaze hardened and she slowly raised her hand above Faen. All the residents in the room held their breath, preparing for the large amount of magic it took to heal such a mortal wound, but they were not prepared for what did happen. Yoreith's hands made a quick decent smacking Faen across the face hard enough to knock Faen off the bed.  
  
Noise immediately erupted throughout the room. Hiei was immediately at Faen's side yelling at the older demoness. Dae covered a gasp with her hand as she gazed in shock from Yoreith to Faen and back. Amani glared with a mix of anger and confused at Yoreith, while Munin held a one handed grip on her shoulder; his gaze burning holes in Yoreith. Youko had jumped to his feet and across the bed as soon as Yoreith brought her hand down. He now stood in front of the blind demoness having a one sided argument with her. Yoreith listened to the noise for a few minutes before it began to annoy her.  
  
"Would you all be quiet!" Yoreith yelled.  
  
The room immediately fell into silence, but the glares remained.  
  
Hiei was the first to speak. "What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
"Yeah! What was that?" Youko yelled pointing at Faen. "You call the healing!"  
  
"You probably just killed her!" Munin yelled, releasing his grip on Amani to join Youko.  
  
Yoreith remain silent through their harsh words, but finally decided to talk. "If you three would stop pestering me, you'd notice that she is fine."  
  
Everyone's attention immediately turned to Faen who was mumbling and turning against Hiei's chest.  
  
"What is that?" Hiei whispered into Faen's ear, lowering her to rest in his lap.  
  
"I said I'm sleepy and I don't wanna wake up. Leave me to nap time." She muttered, rolling in Hiei's arms to bury her face in his stomach.  
  
"See. She's fine. She's just too lazy to freaking get up." Yoreith said giving Faen a swift kick to the shin.  
  
"Go away you big bad chicken hater." Faen whined pulling her knees up. "Let me sleep."  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Hiei snapped at Yoreith.  
  
"If she doesn't wake up now, she won't ever." Yoreith sighed. "I don't even know why you bother bringing me out here. It took nothing to wake her up."  
  
"I can honestly believe any of us thought hitting her on the head when she had a concussion would help anything." Amani said as she walked over to help Hiei pull Faen to her feet.  
  
Faen lulled on her feet for a second before collapsing into Hiei's and Amani's arms. Yoreith said nothing as she watched Amani and Hiei attempt to rouse their sleeping friend.  
  
"Dae, I suggest you awake her since you are the only other person in this one able to do it." Yoreith said as she walked backwards toward the foot of the bed and sat down.  
  
Amani immediately backed away from Faen, dropping all of Faen's weight onto Hiei. Amani continued to retreat until she was near the door and had her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"What's wrong?" Munin asked.  
  
"Man, I know what's about to happen and it ain't gonna be pretty." She answered.  
  
"She's right, you might wanna back up." Dae said, joining Amani and Yoreith by the door. Youko looked at Faen then back at Dae before deciding to join them. Munin followed shortly after until only Hiei remained by Faen.  
  
"Hiei you might want to join us." Amani said quietly as if her voice would wake Faen.  
  
"Nah, he'll be okay.....I think." Dae said. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Youko said next to her.  
  
"Ready to bolt when you are." Amani stated.  
  
Munin and Yoreith both nodded.  
  
"Mkay. Here goes nothing." Dae said as she cupped her hands around her mouth and inhaled. "Hey Faen! You want some coffee!"  
  
Faen's golden eyes shot open and her body up righted itself. "Coffee! Where!?"  
  
Faen jumped from Hiei's arms, falling onto the bed. "Where's the coffee?!" she screamed as she began digging at the pillows until feathers clouded the air. A blur of silver was the only indication that she moved before clothes began to litter the air too.  
  
"Coffee!" Faen said turning her head in directions searching for the wonderful substance.  
  
A loud crash caused the people crowding the door to startle as wood chunks littered the ground. Faen suddenly appeared from behind the cloud of white, causing half the group to scream, and grabbed Dae by her braid.  
  
"Hey Dae. Where's the coffee?" Faen asked, her eyes wide, tail swishing madly.  
  
"Umm, I think it's over there." Dae said pointing to the wall across the room. Faen didn't waste another second before jumping at the wall and begin tearing at it.  
  
"Run now." Amani said as calmly as she could.  
  
Amani, Dae, and Yoreith immediately dashed from the room as Faen began through the floor tiles. They stopped in the hall when they realized no men were with them. Dae and Amani reached back into the room and grabbed their men who were so fascinated by how much destruction Faen could cause that they forgot to run. The guys were immediately pulled from the room into the hall. The last image they saw was a shocked Hiei with his jaw hanging.  
  
"Faen?" Hiei asked as he watched her tear through the clothes in the drawer again trying to find the coffee. "Faen!" he said a bit louder catching her attention.  
  
Faen quickly turned her head. Golden eyes traced the spiky edges of black hair past the white streaks to look into Hiei's face.  
  
"Snuggles!" Faen screamed as she tackled Hiei. "I missed you, snuggles!"  
  
Hiei felt the air rush from his lungs as he stared through the curtain silver. He quickly flipped her, straddling her waist. He lowered his face till their noses touched and smiled. Faen returned the smile, but it was quickly lost when Hiei kissed her deeply. Their lips locked in a sensually over riding kiss for several minutes until Hiei reluctantly pulled away. His lips curled into another smile as he stared into the golden eyes he had been longing to see. "I missed you too Faen."  
  
Curtains Close.  
  
A/N: Just thought I'd end it on this happy note. Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. Man, I've had so much crap going on and we started playing soccer games. Oh news: we tied our first game against R-dale 1-1 and beat our biggest rival, the evil Trojans, 3-0 and I got the bruises to prove it (it's a soccer thing). Well, I promise to update as soon as I can. I still have a mild case of writers block so don't expect it within the week. This is Lykaios Theophania saying, "If here is here, 'cause I'm right here now and here where I'm here right now, are you are in the wrong here? Because the right here is right here next to me right here and you're in the wrong here because you're not in the right here because you're over there and if you're there than you're obviously not here! Ha! I win! At least I think.....or do I think? Hmm....." 


	10. Boot Camp

A/N: I finally have done it! The great rivalry is on. Now I don't have much to say so...moving on now. **_Ladies and Gentlemen-Act 10: Boot Camp._**

Disclaimer: I don't know in anyway, no way no how, even in my dreams have the rights to Yu-Yu Hakusho within my reach.

Chapter 10: Boot Camp

Relapse-Liz speaking: In our last chapter, we learned about our new friend, Yoreith of Cyn who arrived at Faen's bedsides just in time to literally beat Faen into consciousness. Yoreith's tender care might have to be redirected towards Munin since, in a fit of self-hatred; he smashed his hands through a mirror. Dae's devious plan for revenge left Youko shock and very aroused. Will Munin and Amani be able to accept Munin's beast? Will Youko counterattack? What are Faen and Hiei doing in their rooms? On with the show!

Curtains open.

Yoreith and the others continued to walk towards the doorway.

"Now that my business is done here, I will be leaving." Yoreith said abruptly.

"Aww, so soon?" Dae asked giving her friend a quick hug.

"I'm afraid so," Yoreith said, embracing her friend. "I must return to protect my lands."

"Come back and visit us soon." Amani said.

"I will." Yoreith said, hugging Amani quickly. "You can come and visit me too. You are welcome to bring your friends as well. I trust your judgment in them." Yoreith finished giving her a quick wink. Amani blushed and immediately tilted her head, hiding her flaming cheeks behind her blue tresses.

Yoreith merely gave her a knowing smile and turned to Youko and Munin. "You take care of my friends or I will personally remove your most prized appendage." She leaned in and whispered. "Every paper thin slice at a time." She smiled, a quick snarl of fangs.

Youko and Munin gulped and nervously shook their heads in understanding.

"Alright then, I hope to see you in the future." Yoreith said as she calmly walked out the door. The rest of the crew watched as she her frame began to glow. Sparks of light flared around her growing brighter and more rapid by the second. Finally, in an explosion of white, Yoreith disappeared.

Blinded by the explosion, Dae, Amani, Munin, and Youko rubbed and blinked their eyes until the incoherent white spots became a focused picture.

"Ok," Youko said after giving his eyes one last rub. "Now that our illustrious visitor has departed, I suggest we train."

"What?" the other three asked.

Hiei smiled as he reached down and brushed his thumb across Faen's lips. Her golden eyes shined brightly as she smiled under his touch. He slowly bent forward and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips before returning to gaze into her eyes.

"Faen I....."

"Hey you guys!" a yell interrupted their moment.

Both lovers turned to see Amani sticking her head in the doorway. Amani's smile cracked as she shakingly withstood the glares she was receiving from both.

"Umm.....hi." Amani said sheepishly.

"What do you want Amani?!" Faen yelled.

"What?.....Oh yeah. The rest of us are going to train outside and we wondered if you wanted to join us." Amani explained quickly.

Faen turned her gaze from her friend at the door to her lover above her. "You wanna train?"

Hiei gave her a short contemplative gaze before it turned into a deviously evil grin. "Sure as long as we can continue over previous activity before we were interrupted." Hiei whispered, biting out the last words so Amani could hear it.

Faen smiled when she felt Amani's uneasiness. "Give us a moment. We'll be there in about five." Faen replied.

"Fine, sure. Leaving now." Amani jumbled as she quickly shut the door and walked toward the garden where the Youko, Dae, and Munin were waiting for her.

Faen and Hiei locked gazes again.

"Well I guess we better get down there before they all come up here." Faen whispered.

"Yeah." Hiei sighed, not moving. The two stayed motionless for another couple of moments before Faen finally sat up a bit. Hiei slowly pulled himself up until he was kneeling. "You sure your head can take the training?"

Faen smiled and gently touched the bump on her head. "Yeah, it'll be fine." She replied before giving him a quick peck. Hiei pulled himself from the bed then turned, holding his hand out to Faen.

"Shall we?"

Faen grinned as she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet then hooked her arm with his.

"Let's go." Faen said as they exited the room.

Amani smiled as she approached the courtyard. Her mood had slightly improved after she had left Faen and Hiei. 'Faen's so lucky. I wish I could find someone would love me like that.' She thought as she stepped into the sunlight doorway.

"Hey Amani! Are they coming?" Dae yelled from across the courtyard where she and the other two males were huddled in conversation.

"Yeah. They said they'd be down in about five minutes."

"That's good." Dae huffed as she sprinted across the stone patio to join her friend. "So what were they doing when you opened the door?"

"Dae!" Amani said hitting her friend playfully in the shoulder.

"What? You know that you'd be asking me the same question if it had been me up there." Dae whined rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, but still."

"So, tell me what happened." Dae whined, tugging on her friend's sleeve.

"They were just kissing."

"Really." Dae said taking in note how her friend's countenance took a sudden drop. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. They were just kissing and talking and stuff." Amani said quietly.

"Uh-huh." Dae glanced quickly over her shoulder to make sure Youko and Munin were out of hearing range before speaking. "You ok?"

Amani shook herself like she had just woken up. "What do you mean?"

"You look a bit sad or disturbed. I can't really tell which" Dae said quietly.

"Is my distress that obvious?"

"No. I just know how to read you." Dae said giving Youko and Munin another quick glance.

"It's just....."Amani sighed. "It's nothing really."

"No, no. It is something. Tell me." Dae pushed.

"I'm just-"

"Hey everyone!" Faen yelled announcing they're obvious arrival.

"Hello Faen and Hiei." Dae said to them before turning back to Amani. "We'll talk about this later, mk?" she whispered giving her friend a warm smile.

Amani simply nodded her head and followed Dae to go greet their friend.

"Hey, Youko, Munin we're about to start. Wanna join us now?" Dae called.

The two men immediately stopped their conversation and joined the rest of the crew in the center of the court.

"So exactly what are we doing?" Hiei asked.

"Well," Dae answered. "Youko, Munin, and I were talking and we decided that we didn't do to good a job in our last encounter with Toguro and his hoard. I mean, it's good we all survived, but we could have done a lot better and ended the battle a lot quicker."

"Thus the training." Youko interrupted.

"Plus Youko and I have an inkling that these lovely women might have something more than they know." Munin finished.

"Oh ok." Faen said. "So where do we begin?"

"We need to get partners." Amani suggested.

"I got Hiei!" Faen said grabbing Hiei's hand for emphasis.

"No Faen." Dae and Amani answered at the same time.

"Why not?"

"You're too much alike." Youko answered.

"Both being fire demons and such." Dae added.

"And also you two would go too easy on each other I believe." Munin concluded.

"No I wouldn't." Faen grinned.

"The answer is no." Amani said. "I think Faen should pair up with either Munin or Youko."

"I agree." Dae added. "It would be either Fire vs. plants or fire vs. wind."

Faen gave Dae and Amani a panicked look before grabbing them both by their forearms and dragging them away from the group. The captive girls huffed indignantly as they marched backwards with Faen's guidance. Faen finally pulled them to an abrupt stop about fifteen feet from the guys.

"What are you doing?" Dae snapped.

"Yeah, why are dragging us around like dogs?" Amani retorted.

Faen shushed them both before lowering her voice to answer. "I have a.....ah little problem."

"What problem?" Dae whispered, focusing all her attention on her friend.

"Be quiet long enough and I'll tell you." Faen hissed. Dae glared, but kept her mouth shut. "Well, I don't like tall people."

"What?" Amani quirked.

"Why?" Dae added.

"I don't know but they freak me out ok?" Faen said uneasily.

Dae and Amani looked at each other, then back at Faen before bursting into laughter. But after a few seconds, when the two realized Faen wasn't laughing with them, their laughter quieted and smiles disappeared.

Dae gave her friend a long stare. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but tall people just give me the creeps."

Amani giggled. "Do you have like a height limit or something?"

"Yeah kinda.....average height I guess."

"Average?" Dae questioned. "How tall is average in your mind?"

"Well, probably about six foot before they bother me." Faen said.

"So that's why you went after Hiei." Dae said.

"Huh?"

"He's short." Amani answered.

"Well there is that, but overall it's just because he's so cute." Faen said, her smile returning.

"Considering that Hiei's like 4'10 while Youko is like 7'0 and Munin is about 6'10 and considering your fear, I see why you went after Hiei."

"But Faen you're 5'5. They're not that much taller than you." Amani said sarcastically.

Faen glared. "This is big news coming from someone who's 5'7."

Dae watched the tension rise and sighed. They were about to go at it again.

"It's not my fault that I'm tall or that I'm taller than you." Amani snapped.

"Well, it's not my fault I have this fear!" Faen yelled crossing her arms across her chest.

"But it's a stupid fear." Amani countered. "Six foot is only 7 inches taller than you."

"Seven inches is a lot, Amani." Faen spat.

"Not that much."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes-"Faen started,

"Shut-up both of you! I am 5'4 and still, unfortunately, the shortest. If anyone has a problem with me ending the fight right now, be quiet or I'll make you hold your peace!" Dae flared.

"What's all the commotion?" Youko yelled.

"Yeah, what's going on over there?" Munin bellowed as he and the other men walked over to join the cluster of women.

"Nothing." Amani answered spiritedly. "Just discussing partners."

"Well, can we be included?" Hiei asked.

"Uh, sure." Dae said as the circle reformed on each side of her. "Due to recently brought up issues. Faen will be partnered with Amani."

"Why?" Munin questioned.

"Reasons." All the girls answered.

"O.....kay." Munin muttered.

"But Dae," Faen started. "It won't work. We've tried this before remember. Fire and ice cancel each other out."

"Yeah, remember we got in that one fight, and we tried to best each other?" Amani pushed.

"Yeah and remember we kept fighting and fighting until you got bored and walked away?" Faen added.

Dae sighed. "Yeah, I remember. And I fell asleep, I didn't walk away. Remember Faen, you tripped over me and that's what ended the fight?"

"Oh yeah." Faen said. "That really hurt."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because you won't be using powers." Dae countered.

"What?!" Hiei, Amani, and Faen screamed at her.

Dae sighed again in an attempt to control her slowly slipping temper. But before she could start, Youko interrupted.

"There are going to be times when you are unable to fight with your energy. At these times, you must rely on whatever weapons you have. Hence the reason we will not be training with powers just yet."

"Ohh! Ok." Faen chirped.

Hiei hmphed. "Whatever."

"Sounds good." Amani finished.

"Okay." Munin started. "So Amani and Dae are sparring."

"But we always spar each other." Faen whined. "I wanna spar someone different."

"Well, Faen." Dae semi-snarled. "With you little "problem" that limits you to Hiei or Amani so you have no choice."

"Why can't I spar you?" Faen asked angrily.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too." Amani tossed in.

"Because I'm training her." Youko said, laying a hand on Dae's shoulder.

"You are?" Dae asked turning to look at Youko."

"Yeah. Since you're an energy demon, I am curious to see whether you can manipulate more than just raw energy itself. So, I'm going to try to teach you how to create the rose whip."

"Oh mk, so sorry can't train with you." Dae quirked leaning into Youko a bit. Amani glared at Dae while Faen stuck her tongue out.

"Well since Faen cannot train with either Hiei or Dae," Munin said broadly. "Looks like you're stuck with Amani. Sorry Faen."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Amani growled elbowing Munin in the ribs.

"Nothing I swear it." Munin smiled innocently.

Amani continued to glare none the less.

"It's settled then." Hiei barked. "I'll duel Munin while Faen duels Amani and Youko teaches Dae how to play with plants. Sound good?"

Mutters of approve, some more enthusiastic than others, were his answer.

"Then let's begin."

Munin and Hiei walked off to the far left side, while Dae and Youko exited toward the garden leaving Faen and Amani to fight each other in the middle of the courtyard.

The two women watched Munin withdraw his two short-blade katanas and Hiei unsheathe his broad blade katana. The two men bowed to each other, a mere inclination of their heads, then they disappeared in a flash of speed. Sparks burst through the air from the clashing swords, but that was all that could be seen of the duel.

Amani and Faen turned their gaze towards the garden where Youko and Dae currently resided. They heard Dae gasp as Youko sliced apart a weathered statue with expert accuracy hitting each discrete part before they hit the ground. The two kitsunes soon turned to the rose bushes in order to find the perfect roses to experiment with.

Their gazes ended up returning to each other after a while.

"So what do you want to fight with?" Faen finally asked.

"I don't know. How about daggers?" Amani offered.

"Hmm.....nah. They're your specialty. Maybe we should just stick to swords or something." Faen muttered as she glanced at the assortment of weaponry in the corner that she had failed to notice when she first came arrived. "What about.....these?" Faen said triumphantly holding up a pair of wooden practice swords.

Her answer came in the form of Amani's raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on. It could be fun. Plus we'd probably killed each other with real swords."

Amani rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right." She sighed. "Give me one of those."

Faen smiled happily and tossed the wooden blade to her friend. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Three, two, one. Fight!"

Dae and Youko quickly snapped about a half a dozen roses and laid them in a nearby dry bird bath. White, crimson, and yellow petals clashed in the moss-covered stone tub.

"Okay we have our flowers now what?" Dae asked setting her hands on her hips as she waited for Youko's explanation of what exactly to do.

"I think that you should watch me do it first then I'll try to explain the process." Youko answered grabbing one of the rouge colored flowers.

"That works." Dae said, crossing her arms under her bosom. "I usually need to see something done first before I can do it, but after watching it once I'm usually hands on the rest of the way."

"Really?" Youko said giving the female kitsune a sly smile.

Dae blinked in shocked before flustering. "Pervert." She hissed as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm just joking." Youko chuckled before turning serious. "Are you ready to begin?"

Dae nodded.

"Then let's begin." Youko held the red rose between his index finger and thumb an arm's length away. He sighed a shaky breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to go through the method of creating the rose whip as slowly as possible. He pulled down from inside of him and coaxed the energy from within him. He felt it answer his call, a blue flame from within him. The flame rose through his body, entering his veins, pumping with his heart until it spread through his fingers. He heard Dae gasp as he pushed his power outward into the stem of the rose. The power continued to fill the rose until the rose could no longer hold anymore. This was the most important part right here. Youko visualized the thorns growing; he imagined the petals disappearing as the stem grew out the make the thorn covered vine that was his favorite weapon. Youko opened his eyes; in his hand was the vine he pictured.

"See simple." He said as he watched Dae stare intently at the weapon in his grasp.

"How did you do that?" Dae said inquisitively as she reached forward and poked the whip. A gasp escaped her mouth as one of the razor sharp thorns pricked her finger. Dae turned her hand and brought it to her face. Blood welled up in the small wound until it spilled down her hand. Dae quickly licked away the blood and sucked her finger till the wound closed. With her finger still in her mouth she met Youko's gaze. "Show me."

"Do you need me to explain it to you?"

"I think I sorta got it." Dae said picking up a vibrant corn shaded rose. "Can I give it a shot and if I mess up you can tell me what I did wrong?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Youko said taking a step aside to give her room to concentrate.

"Mk." Dae held the yellow blossom just as Youko had. She then called the energy within her as she had felt Youko do. A green light flared within her. The energy burst into her, racing through her blood stream seeking an outlet. Dae tried to let go of the rose, but it was too late; the power had found an opening and it wanted out.

Youko covered his face as a barrage of petals and flower parts splattered against his arms. He nearly fell to the ground in a fit of laughter at the sight that greeted him when he dropped his hands. Dae stood where she had been before. Black tinged Dae's white hair along with smudges across her cheeks and nose. The white shirt Youko had loaned her was now sprayed with and array of green flower parts and black ash. His humor died when she turned to him. A small trickled of blood ran down the side of her cheek from her nose.

"It didn't work." She answered monotonously. She pouted her bottom lip causing Youko's to chuckle again. "What's so funny?" Dae pouted even more.

"It's nothing." Youko said as he recovered his emotions and returned his face to it's no-nonsense state. "Nothing at all."

Dae pouted even more, letting her disappointment show in her eyes.

Youko sighed and grabbed a white blossom before walking to Dae's side. He took her hand and gently placed the flower back in between her slightly charred index finger and thumb.

"Let's try again, but this time I'll help you control just how much power you're putting into the rose. I probably needed to tell you this. You need to kinda create an image of the rose whip in your mind when you're pushing your power into the flower itself. So shall we try again?" Youko said smiling gently at Dae.

Dae's pout faded into a smile as Youko intertwined his fingers with hers. "Okay."

Youko gave her a quick peck on the nose before circling around Dae to encompass her from behind. Dae blushed as Youko brushed his fingers up her unoccupied arm to lace the fingers together there too. She could feel the closeness of their bodies; the scent of his hair mixing with hers, the heat of his chest against her back, it was all a bit overwhelming for her. Dae mentally slapped herself and forced her mind to concentrate.

Youko smirked from behind Dae. He felt her edginess and decided to play with her later, maybe get her back for early that day. He slowly bent his head until he was breathing on her neck. "Shall we?"

"So you are really scared of tall people?" Amani said as she blocked another one of Faen's blows.

"Yeah so. Why don't you just drop it?" Faen growled, swinging her training sword through the air. A loud crack echoed against the stone floor as Amani blocked Faen's blow from leaving a large bruise across her skull.

"Because it's really silly." Amani laughed as she pushed Faen's sword away, crouched, and sprung towards her opponent.

Faen jumped out of the way of the blow and knocked Amani's sword downward tripping Amani, causing the ice demon to have to make a sudden stop or be scoured by her own sword from the wrong end. "No it's not. I can't help it that I have a fear of people who are more physically exempt than I am. Besides you have no room to talk."

Amani recovered herself and turned to face Faen in her favorite defensive position. Holding the sword double handed in front of her, she waited for Faen to either attack or continue. "What do you mean?"

"You know." Faen said, swiping her sword around in her hold. "You're little issue with bird-boy over there."

Amani's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I heard about how you ran out on your little 'session' with Munin." Faen said drawing her sword back with one hand while moving the other one to the end of her sword.

"Who told you?" Amani hissed.

"So it did happen? I was just making stuff up." Faen said as she charged Amani thrusting her sword in front of her. Amani intercepted the attack in mid air, spinning Faen off to the side.

Amani growled, her temper beginning to rise. "Nothing happened." She said as she launched an attack on Faen while she still tried to recover from her dizzying spin.

Faen through up sword just in time to catch Amani's. "So something did happen." Faen said holding her crouch against Amani's attack.

Amani's eyes filled with rage as she pushed Faen from one knee to both. "Nothing happened." She snarled between her teeth.

"Is this denial I'm hearing?"

"I can't believe I'm taking all of this from a person who is frighten of six-foot men." Amani said, a cruel smirk stretching across her face.

Faen answered with her own anger. She shifted her sword a bit before shoving back. The two women soon stood face to face; their wooden swords pushed inches away from where their glares meet.

"So what happened Amani? Lost your nerve?" Faen said pushing against Amani.

"Nothing happened. Why do you care anyway? You're scared of him." Amani snapped back.

"At least I can get a guy who I'm not scared of!"

"Who said I was scared?"

"It's obvious you are." Faen growled pushing harder down on the training sword. "What happened?" Faen hissed sarcastically.

Amani shook her head. "I freaked okay!" The swords began to crack. "I was scared okay!" The crack began to splinter throughout the wood. "I was worried that something might happen and I wouldn't be able to control it!" The swords shattered. The two demonesses jumped back out of the way of the falling projectiles. They stared at each other across the wreckage, panting. Faen's grip on the hilt of her sword before she chucked it to the floor.

"Well I can't help my fear, I can't stop it or prevent it. Hell, I can barely deal with it." Faen growled.

Amani chunked her hilt and remaining blade at the splintered ruin on the stone courtyard floor. "And I can't help mine. I'm trying to fix it, but you're not helping. So shut-up!"

"You shut-up!" Faen snarled preparing to jump Amani. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Faen didn't have to look to know it was Hiei. His arms gently held her while he buried his face into her shoulder blades.

Amani jumped as two hands laid themselves gently on her shoulders. She turned to gaze into Munin's chocolate eyes. He smiled as he watched her eyes widen. "We heard you two arguing and decided to stop you two before you really did kill each other."

"You heard our conversation?" Amani asked nervously.

"No, just incoherent yelling." Munin answered with another soft smile. Amani watched the line of his jaw as he talked. The way his lips moved and the fluid shifting of his tongue. She blushed as she pulled herself from her inner thoughts and nodded stiffly, her gaze still caught in Munin's eyes.

"Are you two cool off enough so you won't kill each other or not?" Hiei said walking to Faen's side. He looked into her face and nervously laced his fingers with her. Faen smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She knew he wasn't one for showing to many of his more "intimate" emotions in public.

"Actually, I tired. I don't know about you Amani, but I want to throw in the towel." Faen said wearily sighing.

Amani relaxed as Munin gave her shoulders a squeeze, which sent shivers down her spine. "Yeah, sounds good. Let's call it a day." She answered.

"Yeah and my head hurts. I think I'll take a nap or something before it gets worse." Faen said.

Hiei gave Faen a worried glance before looking at Munin. Munin caught the glance and nodded from behind Amani. "I think I'll call it a day too. Don't you agree Hiei?"

Hiei merely nodded.

"Should we tell Dae and Youko what we're doing?" Amani asked.

The four turned to see Youko embracing Dae from behind.

"Nah, we don't want to ruin their 'concentration'?" Hiei said with a smirk.

Faen laughed as she pulled Hiei after her. The two entered the house leaving the raven and ice demon to themselves.

"Care to spar?" Munin asked releasing Amani's shoulders.

Amani immediately missed the warmth of his hands. She turned and looked Munin in the eye. Deep inside her she wanted to. She wanted so badly to make any contact, any way to touch him. She wanted that, but.....

"No. Thank you, but I'm really tired." Amani said as the ball of disappointment dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Unbeknownst to her, the feeling was mutual. Munin collected himself quickly, hiding hurt within him. He smiled.

"Maybe another time then?" He said as he picked up his twin swords, which he had discarded when he and Hiei had stepped in to break up the two girls, and started to walk away.

Amani watched him turn and leave her. She felt she should say something to make amends, but nothing romantic or witty would come so she settled for decent. "Yeah, maybe another time."

Munin paused for a breath then continued walking until he reached the far corner of the courtyard. Amani sighed. She watched Munin for a moment longer before walking to the corner opposite from where Munin had begun running through some basic fight skills. As his fist went flying through the air, Amani's hands rose to mirror each other inches from her face. A blue haze began to ebb from Amani's hands as she focused her energy. After a few moments, the blue vapor was pulled into a center point between her hands. A small bright blue light sprung to life and grew until Amani's hands were stretched as far as they could go. With a flick of her wrists, the light began darker and denser until a slush-like pile rose above her head. Then the potter began working her clay. Expert hands molded and moved the ice. With each touch, each wave of a finger, a figure became more present in the once undistinguishable mass. Minutes slipped by and soon the artist had finished her masterpiece. With one last kiss of her frozen breath, Amani finished the portrait into front of her.

From across the courtyard, Munin had secretly been watching Amani while venting his frustration on the poor straw dummy. He watched Amani out of the corner of his eyes created a mushy pile then began to shape it. He saw her take a step back, rest her hands on her hips, and admire her work. From his position, he was unable to discern what she had created and, with his curiosity getting the better of him, made his way across the stone floor to inspect Amani's handwork.

Amani turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. A slightly startled Munin stood behind her; eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. The clang of metal striking stone echoed through the air. Munin did nothing to retrieve his dropped swords as he stared at the figure in front of him. He blinked until his mind comprehended it. Munin stood opposite of ice copy of himself. The sunlight outlined the detailed feathers of his wings. His eyes traced the feathers up the sculptures arms and into its face. Thin lengthy feathers stretched out from the scalp to rest on the muscled shoulder blades. A stray beam of sunlight directed Munin to the statues feathered chest and neck. Munin glanced at the hands to see long talons jutting from the fingers. Slit irises locked with Munin's brown ones. Unable to speak, Munin simply stared at his beast frozen in ice.

'How it should be.' Munin thought before speaking out loud. "It's hideous."

"Really." Amani said turning to look at Munin. "I think it's beautiful."

A/N: Deepest Apologies for the, I think, 9 month wait. I had soccer in the spring, then had to work during the summer (never work at Wendy's it's hell), and then my first semester is a stress bomb waiting to explode. Don't ya just love AP English? I don't. Oh yeah, and I just survived Hurricane Ivan. That was scary especially since I stayed. Bunkering down during a category 3 hurricane can sometimes be fun, but a 4 is just scary. Lucky me though, my area got the west side of the storm. The eye made landfall only 45 minutes from where I live. We only had one tree lean away from the house and a bunch of tree size limbs along with every twig and leaf on the trees in my yard on the ground. It took me a total of 5 days to clean up 2 yards. This is working 10 hours a day. But I've seen the devastation first hand. A friend of mine had two trees go through his house. Another man I know had his house completely swept away. Well, I hope I can update sooner next time. This is Lykaios Theophania saying, "The life blood of any disaster recovery is COFFEE."


End file.
